Run away
by poom's
Summary: Moyen Âge. La barbarie reigne. une jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retrouve face à son destinct et se doit de libérer son peuple du tyran. Sur son périple elle rencontrera un blond et un brun prêts à l'aider. ENJOY ce recit épique!
1. Chapter 1

Hellow tout le monde !!! Je suis une nouvelle dans Naruto, alors j'espère que mon style d'écriture vous plaira ainsi que mon histoire !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un petit bourg, les villageois s'activent, d'un seul coup un gamin sortit de nulle part commence à cirer un sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle est de retour !!! Elle est de retour. » tout en criant il fit le tour du village.

- Où est-elle Shiji ? » fit le forgeron au gamin.

- Près du bois et elle a commencé à se battre. !!! » fit le gamin de moins en moins patient et pensant que cette jeune femme que tout le monde connaissait était en danger.

- Elle n'a pas changé à ce que je vois… » fit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire.

Le village s'arrêta alors, tous abandonnèrent leurs postes et coururent vers le bois.

Au même moment deux chevaliers arrivaient dans le bourg, ils n'avaient pas leurs armures, ainsi on pouvait voir leur visage. Les jeunes femmes qui passaient devant eux pour se rendre aux bois gloussaient devant de si beau mâle…

Les deux étaient opposés, l'un était blond aux yeux bleu et la peau matte, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et lorsque les jeunes filles le regardaient il se passait une main dans les cheveux prouvant qu'il était un peu gênée d'être autant sondé.

L'autre avait des cheveux et des yeux de jais qui contrastaient avec son teint de porcelaine, il ne souriait pas et lorsque les jeunes filles gloussait, lui laissait échapper un soupir de lassitude.

Se demandant ce qui pouvait stopper ainsi un village en pleine activité, ils suivirent les villageois vers le bois. De loin ils virent une masse regroupée, ainsi que des cris de joie. Etant perchés sur leurs chevaux, les deux chevaliers purent voir le sujet de cette agitation. Ce sujet fit baver le blond. Une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement roses et aux yeux d'un vert transperçant se tenait au milieu de cette agitation. Chacun la prenait dans ses bras tour à tour.

Mais ce que vit le brun juste derrière lui déplut fortement. En effet derrière la masse de villageois s'étalaient à terre trois chevaliers morts se vidant de leur sang. Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda son compagnon. Un autre soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il vit la tête de son compagnon, de la bave coulait de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts pour mieux observer la rose. Exaspérant se dit alors le brun.

- Naruto arrête de baver tu veux et regarde derrière les villageois ! » fit-il avec un semblant d'agacement dans la voix.

Son compagnon s'exécuta alors et rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, de stupeur cette fois.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- C'est justement ce que je comptais demander à cette jeune femme… » il descendit de son cheval et commença à traverser la foule. En voyant son blason les gens s'écartaient. Ils ne savaient peut être par lire pour la plus part, mais ils connaissaient tous ce blason.

- Sasuke attend ! » son compagnon le suivit donc. On se poussa alors pour lui aussi son blason était tout aussi connu que celui de son compagnon.

Le brun arriva donc rapidement devant la jeune femme. Durant une fraction de seconde leur regard se croisèrent et Sasuke se sentit défaillirent devant un regard si pénétrant et envoûtant. Mais il se reprit très vite. Le regard émeraude quitta le regard du brun pour venir voir le blason qu'il avait sur le torse. Ce blason ressemblait à un éventail avec le haut rouge et le manche blanc. Il vit alors un petit sourire mesquin sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle releva le regard et pénétra une fois de plus dans les eaux profondes du jeune homme.

- Un Uchiha… et bien, que nous vaut l'honneur d'un des membres de cette famille ne formant que des chevaliers prodiges ?

- Je suis seulement de passage…

- SASUKE !!! » fit le blond en débarquant d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'il fut devant la jeune femme il ne put recommencer de l'admirer, jusqu'au moment où il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtés.

- Oh et en plus de cela un descendant des Uzumaki. Et bien nous sommes gâtés aujourd'hui ! deux des plus grandes familles de noble du pays devant nous. Désolé de ne pas me prosterner devant vous. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop j'espère.

- Je te trouve très insolente pour une femme de ton rang.

- Et vous prétentieux pour un homme sans armes…

- C'est toi qui as tué ces hommes ? » demanda alors Sasuke.

- Oui pourquoi ? » la jeune femme avait une certaine fierté dans son port qui se voyait. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, il aurait pensé qu'elle nierait en bloc…

- Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive aux personnes qui tuent des chevaliers j'imagine non ?

- Ecartelés sur la place publique ou dans le château du noble auquel appartiennent ces hommes.

- Exact, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'à plusieurs reprises tu as faillit y passer justement ?

- C'est le cas. N'est-ce pas ton sharingan qui te le dit ?

- Non mon sharingan n'a rien à voir avec cela. J'ai juste entendu parler d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui aurait échappé par deux fois à ce châtiment en s'échappant à chaque fois, et l'on ne sait pas comment. Alors elle est aussi accusée de sorcellerie, donc si un chevalier la croise il est prié de croiser le fer avec elle et si possible de la ramener au château noble le plus proche.

- Et bien je comprends pourquoi ils se sont jetés sur moi ces trois là… et vous, que comptez vous faire ?

- Ce qui nous ait demandé bien sur.

- Sasuke t'es sur de ton coup là ? je te rappelle qu'on est entourés de villageois qui tiennent énormément à cette fille.

- Si ce n'est que cela, Uchiwa vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, allons nous battre dans le bois.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas du niveau de ces chevaliers de pacotille.

- Me sous-estimez-vous monsieur ? » le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit sourire, son regard était plein d'assurance et de fougue.

Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs et galopèrent dans les bois. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une clairière ou la jeune femme mit pied à terre.

Sasuke put enfin admire la beauté de la jeune femme. Ces cheveux caressaient la chute de ses reins, ils étaient souples et soyeux. Quelques mèches venaient titiller son visage aux traits fins. Elle avait la taille fine, une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop plate. Le petit défaut est qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas de hanches, elle ne devait donc pas manger à sa faim elle avait des fesses musclées et bien rebondies. Des jambes galbées à souhait. En conclusion un corps à damner un saint à part le manque de hanches.

- c'est bon vous avez eut pour votre compte, on peut se battre maintenant ? » fit la rose énervée par le comportement du jeune homme. Cela faisait plus d'une minute qu'il la détaillait sous tous les angles qu'il lui était possible de voir.

- Excuse moi j'étais aileurs.

- Oui entrain de fantasmer j'imagine.

- Non pas du tout, je me disais juste que cette attitude je ne la connaissais que chez les nobles.

- Pourquoi, il n'y a que les nobles qui peuvent se porter droites ?

- Rares sont les paysannes qui se tiennent droites.

- Bon assez parler de ma façon de me tenir vous ne pensez pas ? sortez votre sabre à présent.

- A vos ordres madame… » l'ironie lui va si bien…

A peine eut-il sortit celui-ci qu'il dut contrer un attaque surprise de la rose. Lui qui pensait qu'elle le laisserait dégainer tranquillement, il s'était fourvoyé. Elle n'était pas noble c'était clair. Malgré cela, ces gestes étaient précis et puissant. Surprenant d'ailleurs une force pareille de la part d'une femme. Son regard d'émeraude avait changé, une concentration infinie s'y était installée. au moins elle ne sous-estimait pas le jeune homme. Après cette rapide analyse, le jeune noble se concentra sur le combat. Ces quelques minutes avaient été intenses, mais pas mortelles, ils s'étaient juste observés…

Le combat allait commencer maintenant. Tous deux concentrés, tous deux essayant de percer la défense de l'autre. Malheureusement les coups s'enchaînaient, mais aucun des deux ne se touchait. Ils esquivaient, s'écartaient. Ils prévoyaient chacun les gestes de l'autre.

Tous deux ne réfléchissaient plu, se laissait seulement guider par leur instinct. Me direz-vous, il n'y a que les novices qui font cela. Certes, mais quand votre adversaire prévoit tous vos coups, vous essayez d'être le plus imprévisible possible, quand le cas est aussi accentuer qu'entre ces deux, on en revient aux instincts primaires.

Voilà quelques temps qu'ils combattaient, la fatigue se faisait comprendre, les gestes étaient moins précis, Sasuke prenait l'avantage, ces coups devenaient plus puissant que ceux de son adversaire, le problème. La rose étant plus agile esquivait à chaque fois les coups du jeune homme. Une rage sourde se lisait dans le regard de chacun, mais cette rage n'était pas destinée à leur adversaire mais à eux même. Les deux étaient fou de rage contre eux même de succomber aussi vite à la fatigue ainsi que de ne pas réussir à blesser son adversaire.

La jeune femme laissa une ouverture que le jeune homme saisit et plongea son sabre dans la faille. La rose se décala mais ne put entièrement empêcher la lame d'entrer dans sa chair. Elle en profita alors à son tour et planta son sabre dans le flan du jeune homme. Elle l'avait touché gravement, du sang sortait à souhait de son flanc. Alors que de son côté elle n'avait q'une jolie entaille, qui saignait, mais moins…

Tout deux s'appuyaient sur leur épée et s'élancèrent vers l'autre. Ils croisèrent le sabre. Sasuke eut soudain une idée. Il passa discrètement sa jambe derrière celle qui retenait le plus la jeune femme. Puis il ramena son pied vers lui en visant le tendon du genou. Ainsi la jeune femme tomba en arrière. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle l'entraîne dans sa chute. En effet, par pur réflexe elle s'était attachée à la seule chose qui pouvait la retenir et cette chose n'était autre que le beau brun. Lors de leur chute ils lâchèrent leurs armes pour chuter sans être blessé.

Cerise. Elle sentait la cerise. Peu commun, mais exquis. Voulant profiter de son parfum il ne se retira pas, au contraire, il rapprocha son visage de sa nuque pour encore mieux sentir.

La jeune femme était gênée… lorsqu'ils avaient touchés terre, le jeune homme avait eut le visage près de sa nuque, mais elle remarqua un rapprochement en sentant le souffle chaud du beau brun sur sa nuque. Cette sensation n'était pas désagréable après tout. Mais la voix grave du jeune homme la fit revenir sur Terre.

- J'aime beaucoup votre parfum… je ne connais pas votre prénom d'ailleurs. Quel est-il ?

- Sakura

- J'aurais du m'en douter… vous avez les cheveux rose, vous sentez la cerise et vous vous appeler Sakura, c'est tout à fait adapté et se prénom vous va à ravir… vous allez bien ? » la tête de la jeune femme était très comique.

- Je suis surprise voilà tout. Il y a de cela une heure vous me menaciez de mort et maintenant vous.. vous me courtisez !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je vous dis ce que je pense que je vous courtise Sakura.

- Alors laissez-moi respirer, par exemple en vous poussant de là.

- Pour parler de cette façon à un noble vous ne manquez pas d'air (ah ah le jeu de mots :p) alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me pousserais… de toute façon je ne peux pas..

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que je m'écraserais par terre. Et vu que vous n'êtes pas en état de bouger vous aussi je préfère rester ainsi comme ça si jamais quelqu'un vient, il pensera à quelque chose d'adultère et passera son chemin.

- Au contraire cette personne devrait venir pour nous aider ! vous perdez trop de sang, et la tête surtout poussez-vous !

- Vos lèvres sont très attirantes vous savez.

- Quoi ?!!! non mais ne vous ça va pas là !!! » dans un accès de colère elle l'assomma.

Il tomba raide sur elle. Elle recevait le corps du jeune homme comme elle le put. Elle roula sur le côté, puis siffla. Un cheval sortit des fougères il se présenta devant sa maîtresse. Elle se mit sur son cheval et se mit à la recherche de celui du brun, elle le retrouva non loin entrain de brouter de l'herbe. Il se laissa facilement guider jusqu'à son maître. Voyant l'état de celui-ci, le cheval devint plus méfiant mais la rose à force de caresse et mots rassurants fit monté le blesser sur sa monture, ainsi ils partirent vers le village.

* * *

Mouah ha ha les femmes sont les plus fortes ;p !!!

Hum enfin !! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, les autres arriveront je ne connais pas le rythme de croisière de cette fic encore, nous verrons bien au nombre de commentaires et lectures !

Nanafma


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellow !!! merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de ma fic, j'espère que le second chapitre vous plaira autant !_

_

* * *

_

_Il tomba raide sur elle. Elle recevait le corps du jeune homme comme elle le put. Elle roula sur le côté, puis siffla. Un cheval sortit des fougères il se présenta devant sa maîtresse. Elle se mit sur son cheval et se mit à la recherche de celui du brun, elle le retrouva non loin entrain de brouter de l'herbe. Il se laissa facilement guider jusqu'à son maître. Voyant l'état de celui-ci, le cheval devint plus méfiant mais la rose à force de caresse et mots rassurants fit monté le blesser sur sa monture, ainsi ils partirent vers le village._

De son côté Naruto avait sympathisé avec les villageois et avait aidé comme il le pouvait. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient partis, Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son ami. De plus ils étaient attendus pour le dîner dans le château du noble au quel appartient ces terres.

Alors qu'il amenait des seaux d'eau plein dans des maisonnettes une jeune fille vint le voir.

- monsieur le chevalier ! Votre ami est revenu avec Sakura mais il est gravement blessé.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en déposant rapidement les seaux devant les habitations.

- Chez le docteur ! venez, suivez-moi

Il alla donc à la cadence de la jeune fille, il fut agréablement surpris. Cette petite gamine allait sacrément vite ! Même lui avait du mal à la suivre.

Lorsqu'il entra il vit tout d'abord la jeune femme aux cheveux rose debout entrain de se faire recoudre. L'entaille étant près des côtes on voyait ainsi son ventre plat finement musclé voir la rondeur des ses seins. La jeune femme remarqua d'ailleurs le regard persistant du chevalier sur elle

.- _tous les mêmes c'est pas possible, depuis quand n'ont-ils eut une fille dans leur lit ceux là…oh ils sont peut être puceaux ^.^_ Au lieu de me lorgner sans gène, vas plutôt voir comment se porte ton ami !

- Pardon…

- Mouai…_ IL EST PUCEAU C'EST PAS POSSIBLE AUTREMENT !! alors le Uzumaki est puceau et le Uchiwa ? mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi !!_ Aïe !!!

- Excuse Sakura mais si tu arrêtais de rigoler aussi ça serait moins douloureux » le médecin lui répondit avec un sourire crispé.

Il avait peur de quoi, qu'elle le décapite s'il ne faisait pas son boulot comme il fallait ? elle soupira décidément les gens se trompaient toujours autant. Ce n'était pas elle la méchante mais ceux qui se disaient protecteur de la vie et de la liberté et parfois protecteurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

Cela Sakura ne les supportait pas, surtout quand ceux-ci ont quelques temps avant tuer un père de famille violé la femme de cet homme et laissé sans hésitation un gamin seul dans cette petite maison en plein dans la forêt seul dans la nuit froide de l'hiver avec les cadavres des ses parents à côté. Cette histoire a été le déclanchement de la nouvelle vie de Sakura. En effet. Elle passa à côté de la maison et vit le gamin pleurer sur le pas de la porte. Curieuse et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire elle vint le voir. Mais lorsqu'elle vit les cadavres derrière le gamin elle demanda des explications. Elle sut ensuite l'histoire du gamin. Une rage sourde l'envahit. Elle demanda au gamin de s'enfermer chez lui dans sa chambre et de lui faire une description du chevalier en détail. Elle s'élança donc en direction du chevalier. On peut dire ainsi que cette femme est folle de provoquer un chevalier ainsi.

Mais ce que l'on ne sait pas de cette jeune femme, c'est que son enfance n'a pas été simple et qu'au lieu de jouer à la poupée comme les autres gamins, elle, elle s'entraînait au corps à corps et au maniement d'armes. Elle fut recueillie par une vielle folle du nom de Tsunade. Plus féministe n'existe pas. Elle ne cessait de raconter que les femmes pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans homme. La seule chose que les hommes avaient en plus c'était qu'ils savaient se battre. Et ainsi Sakura suivit l'entraînement draconien de la blonde. Elle était donc apte à combattre cet homme voir même de le battre.

Lorsque celui-ci fut à terre et mort, elle se saisit de sa bourse et revint vers le petit gamin elle le prit avec elle et s'enfuie. Lorsqu'elle rentra une femme blonde qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir ce que la rose avait sur son dos.

- tes explications ont intérêt à être très bonne et convaincante Sakura !!!

- elles le sont Tsunade-sama !

Finalement la blonde garda le gamin avec elle. Mais Sakura avait pris sa décision, cet accident lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la cruauté des hommes. Elle partait donc en vadrouille. Elle avait promis qu'elle reviendrait une fois par an pour voir le gamin et celle à qui elle devait tout.

De la bourse qu'elle avait prise au chevalier elle ne pris que trois pièces d'or laissant le reste à sa tutrice. Elle partit donc à pied de chez elle.

Elle commença à se faire un nom comme la tueuse de chevalier. Ils se sentaient donc tous concernés, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les bons ne l'intéressaient pas, au contraire tant mieux qu'il y en ait qui ne soient pas corrompus. Elle ne traquait que les mauvais.

Sa méthode était très simple, lorsqu'elle croisait la route d'un chevalier, elle le filait et voyait ses actions. Si jamais il décidait de s'en prendre à quelqu'un sans défense, elle fonçait et le tuait. Ensuite elle prenait sa bourse et en donnait la moitié à la victime.

Un jour elle vit un chevalier malmener son cheval. Elle ne le tua pas. Elle lui coupa juste une jambe et un bras pour être sure que jamais il ne toucherait à une bête. Elle monta sur le cheval et pris la fuite. Alors qu'elle allait rendre se liberté au destrier, lorsque celui-ci fut libéré de son acharnement il ne bougea pas. Sakura ne chercha pas plus loin et reprit son chemin, mais le cheval la suivait. Pendant une journée elle l'ignora, même si ignorer une bête de cette taille est difficile. Le soir elle fit un feu auprès du quel elle vint se réchauffer. Elle savait très bien que l'équidé n'était pas très loin. Elle se dit alors qu'il devait avoir froid car son poil n'était pas très chaud. Ne sachant pas son nom et n'ayant pas d'imagination pour lui en trouver un, elle le siffla. Le cheval compris que c'était pour lui et s'approcha. Sakura vit que la chaleur du feu faisait du bien au cheval mais pour elle ce n'était pas assez, elle avait encore froid. Elle claquait d'ailleurs des dents. Le canasson sembla le remarquer et vint se caler derrière la jeune femme, lui procurant ainsi un peu de sa chaleur. La rose sortit une couverture de son sac et les recouvrit avec.

Depuis ce jour, ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés et ils dorment tous les soirs ainsi. Sakura préfère éviter les villes ou villages, car elle sait qu'elle est recherchaient et les cheveux roses c'est très simple à remarquer.

La rose revint dans le présent lorsque le médecin resserra assez fort le dernier point. Elle ne put retenie une grimace.

- ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous fais une grimace. Normalement plus d'un serait à terre en répétant que cela était trop douloureux.

- Tu sais, de tous ceux qui m'ont recousu tu fais partit des plus doux, je n'ai presque rien sentit.

- Merci, ne fais pas trop d'effort durant une semaine et ça devrait aller mieux.

- Très à bien, à une prochaine fois.

- Personnellement je ne l'espère pas pour toi !! cette fille est complètement folle.

* * *

bien maintenant parlons sérieusement! ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que la moitié du deuxième chapitre, je marche comme ça, vous avez le chapitre en deux parties..

voilà vous êtes prévenus!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit des commentaires!!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !!

j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

De son côté Naruto retrouva son ami alité, enfin, celui-ci essayait déjà de sortir de son lit, en s'appuyant à une chaise.

- Sasuke !! mais t'es pas croyable ! au lit !! » fit le blond en poussant doucement le jeune brun qui s'effondre comme une masse sur le petit lit.

- Naruto !! Tu viens de mettre plus de dix minutes de boulot en l'air, je vais devoir tout recommencer.

- Hé tête de macaque, si il te faut dix minutes pour finir en position que même mon grand-père n'aborde pas encore, alors c'est qu'il faut mieux que tu restes au lit !!

- Mêle toi de tes affaires… canari !!

- Oui t'es vraiment pas en forme pour mettre trois plombes pour former une insulte.. enfin si on peut appeler ça un insulte ^.^

- La fermer Naruto ! où est Sakura ?

A côté entrain de se faire recoudre… d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle est bien faite..

- Naruto .

- Oui ?

- Tu baves sombre crétin ! je te rappelle que nous avons ordre de la ramener au château le plus proche.

- On a qu'à dire qu'on l'a pas vu…

- Naruto !!

- Quoi !!! t'as vu dans quel état elle t'as mis, tu veux vraiment dire à tout le monde que tu t'es fait battre par une fille ? toi le GRAND UCHIWA ?

- En attendant le grand Uchiwa va rester ainsi pendant deux jours, le temps que la cicatrice se fasse. C'est le minimum voir moins, je devrais vous garder au moins une semaine alors pas de protestation » fit le médecin en entrant avec un air menaçant.

- On dirait que vous avez l'habitude des casse-cou du genre de Sasuke ^.^

- Naruto t'es jours son comptés, il ne t'en reste plus que deux !

- En effet mon seigneur, Sakura fait partit de ces bras cassés, à chaque fois qu'elle revient elle est quasiment à l'article de la mort. D'ailleurs cela m'étonnait qu'elle vienne au village sans blessure. Mais il a fallu qu'elle provoque un duel… cette gamine est complément barge. Elle viendra sûrement vous voir ce soir. Je vous laisse j'ai d'autre patient.

- Bien sur docteur. Au revoir.

- Bon et toi tête d'éponge t'as rien d'autre à faire que de voir ton ami pioncer dans un lit ?

- Tête d'éponge ? tu ne vas vraiment pas bien Sasuke… t'es insultes sont vraiment pourries tu sais..

- Et si tu allais user ta salive a parler avec cette fille et lui soutirer des infos au lieux d'enmerder un convalescent.

- Très bien ma seigneurie !!!

Naruto sortit avant de se recevoir un oreiller sur le crâne. Il se mit donc en quette de la jeune femme. Il la trouva sur le toit d'une chaumière qu'elle était entrain de réparer

- Hay Sakura !

- Tien voilà le petit pervers à tête de blé ! alors tu t'es remis de tes émotions en parlant avec tête de corbeau ?

- Moi c'est Naruto, et je m'excuse d'être entré au mauvais moment… je peux t'aider ?

- Oui, hisse moi de la paille je n'en ai plus.

- Très bien.

Ils réparèrent donc ensemble la chaumière, Naruto hissant tout ce que demandait Sakura. A un moment elle lui demanda un seau d'eau, il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais le lui hissa. On n'utilise pas d'eau normalement si ?

- ah enfin finit !! » s'exclama Sakura elle regarda en dessous et vit Naruto en sueur. Elle regarda l'eau qu'elle lui avait demandée pour boire et eut une idée. » hey Naruto est-ce que tu vois un trou quelque part encore ?

Le blond s'éloigna et regarde la chaumière il n'y avait rien il le lui dit mais elle fit semblant d'entendre à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à qu'il soit en dessous d'elle. Lorsque ce fut fait. Elle prit le seau d'eau et le reversa sur la tête de blé du chevalier. Il comprit alors le pourquoi du seau d'eau.

- Très drôle » fit-il après avoir cracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Et bien quoi, tu avais l'air d'avoir chaud, ainsi tu vas mieux ! » elle descendit alors souplement di toit et s'épousseta ses vêtement et secoua ses cheveux afin d'en enlever la poussière. Elle regarda alors Naruto et n'apprécia pas trop le regard qu'il lui lançait « oh non Naruto tu ne penses pas que…. Naruto !!! » fit elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou afin d'échapper au câlin trempé du chevalier.

Après avoir fait le tour di village, il réussi enfin à l'attraper mais lorsqu'il la pris dans ses bras, il fut surpris. Il avait séché durant leur course-poursuite. Il tenait donc juste la jeune femme pour le plaisir. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne se sentant pas humide tournant ses yeux de jade vers les bleu océan.

- je me vengerai Sakura, c'est promis.

- Il me tarde de voir comment… ah mais si je me souviens bien tu es un petit être prude non ?

- Pas du tout pourqu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, elle s'était retournée et l'avait pris dans ses bras très fort compressent sa poitrine bien ronde, contre son torse. Le pauvre blondinet qui était en proie à des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit au paravent n'arriva pas à respirer.

Le scène vu d'une œil extérieur était pour le moins comique. Une jeune femme se scotchant de toutes ses forces à un jeune homme qui de son côté concurrençait fortement les pivoines et baies rouges que l'on trouve dans la forêt. Cela fit l'animation de deux vieillards qui rigolaient bien.

- Sakura arrête de le compresser comme cela ou sa tête va sauter ! » Ne put s'empêche un vieillard hilare.

La rose ayant compris que le châtiment du blond avait assez duré elle le relâcha et discrètement disparue de la vue du jeune homme, qui n'était plus tout à fait dans la réalité. Il revint parmi les vraiment vivant lorsqu'une main forte s'appuya sur son épaule. Sans même en regardait le propriétaire, Naruto savait à qui appartenait cette main.

- Sasuke tu es sensé être alité pendant quelques jours, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis divertit envoyant la scène que j'avais sous les yeux. Elle te mène par le bout du nez ça en est pathétique Naruto !

- Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas plus de ton sort à toi ^^

- Tien Naru… Uchiwa… vous pouvez déjà vous lever ? » elle tendit un croissant au blond » cadeau, pour m'avoir aidé ! »

- Oh merci Sakura !! dis est-ce qu'il y a un restaurant de ramens ici ?

- Euh je sais pas trop… demande aux habitants !

- Bin quoi tu vis pas ici habituellement ?

- Non j'y passe chaque année c'est tout. Bien il se fait tard, Naruto, la famille de la chaumière que nous avons réparée t'attends, je leur ai demandé si ils acceptaient de te laisser dormir chez eux, ils n'y ont vu aucun inconvénients, tu devrais y aller les gens mangent à cette heure ci. Quant à vous, je vous ramène chez le docteur. » fit-elle en s'adressant au jeune ténébreux

- Je peux très bien m'y rendre seul.

- De toute façon je lui ai promis de veiller sur vous cette nuit alors bon…

- Vous avez promis à qui ?

- Au médecin, vous pensiez que Naruto me demanderai de vous veiller, ça m'étonnerait…

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke, elle l'installa dans le lit et puis disparu hors de la pièce. Sasuke se disait qu'elle avait une drôle de façon de veiller sur lui.

Puis elle passe de nouveau la porte, cette fois-ci elle avait un plateau en main. Il avait dessus un bol qui contenait un potage ainsi qu'une carafe pleine d'eau, le verre qui va avec et une miche de pain.

- Tenez manger ! le potage est aux pommes de terre et aux carottes.

- Merci.. » mais il ne touchait toujours pas à son assiette

- Vous attendez que je vous donne la béquée ?

- cela pourrait être intéressant…

- si vous y tenez…

elle prit place assise sur le lit du patient et pris le potage sur les genoux. Elle tendit alors un cuillère pleine de potage au jeune homme. Son regard pein de détermination. Lui lorgnait le potage. Elle y aurait pas mis du poison ou autre chose de dans. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle avala la cuillère qu'elle lui tendait.

- Bien maintenant vous allez manger ?

- Pas avec cette cuillère que vous venez de mettre dans votre bouche.

- Oui et j'ai pas la crève donc vous pouvez manger avec. Sachez que contrairement à vous ici il n'y a pas de l'argenterie et autres à flot !. de plus l'eau n'est pas facile d'accès. Vous comprendrez donc que je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller de l'eau pour nettoyer cette fichue cuillère !

- Vous avez du culot pour me parler ainsi…vous êtes insolente !

- Et vous, vous êtes exécrable. Croire que parce que vous êtes de sang noble vous valez plus que les autres. Naruto lui a bien copris que l'on est tous égaux. C'est sur ce n'est pas vous qui m'auriez aidé à réparer de toit de cette chaumière. Vous seriez passé, vous auriez fait un commentaire comme quoi nous n'étions que des bons à rien et vous seriez partit. Je les connais bien les gens de votre genre. Mais voyez-vous, il n'y en a que très peu qui n'y ont pas laissé la vie. Les gens de votre sorte sont imbus de pouvoir et sont près à tout pour arri…

- Vous vous méprenez. J'ai faim… puis-je avoir de ce potage ou bien vous allez encore disserter sur les nobles pendants des heures ?

- J'espère pour vous que je me méprends sur votre compte…

- Vous verrez bien.

Sur ce elle commença à nourrir le GRAND UCHIWA. Alors qu'elle allait lui donner un verre d'eau, la rose entendit des cris menaçants. Puis des sabots de chevaux se posant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- ils se dirigent vers là… ils savent que je suis ici… vous » fit-elle en se retournant vers le brun

- je n'y suis pour rien, ils ont dû remarquer que trois de leur chevalier leur manquait… » il ne continua pas sa phrase, elle n'était déjà plus là « et merde… » il se leva à son tour et pris son épée et son bouclier et sorti à son tour.

Sur ce elle commença à nourrir le GRAND UCHIWA. Alors qu'elle allait lui donner un verre d'eau, la rose entendit des cris menaçants. Puis des sabots de chevaux se posant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- ils se dirigent vers là… ils savent que je suis ici… vous » fit-elle en se retournant vers le brun

- je n'y suis pour rien, ils ont dû remarquer que trois de leur chevalier leur manquait… » il ne continua pas sa phrase, elle n'était déjà plus là « et merde… » il se leva à son tour et pris son épée et son bouclier et sorti à son tour.

En sortant Sasuke vi au loin un chevelure rose allait droit vers la menace. Elle est complètement malade cette nana ! Voilà ce qui traversa l'esprit du jeune homme à ce moment là. Il siffla et quelques secondes après son cheval était à côté. Il vit Naruto sur le sien, lui aussi avait son épée et son bouclier. Par contre le blond avait une tête vitreuse, soit il avait bu, soit il venait de se réveiller. Sasuke penchait pour la première option.

- S'ils entrent dans le village on s'en mêle… » Fit Sasuke

- Mais Sasuke, Saku…

- Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.. Enfin je pense, de plus c'est une criminelle, nous n'avons pas le droit de la protéger, nous deviendrons ainsi ces complices… Naruto ton gros défaut à toujours été de t'accrocher aux gens trops facilement.

- Et le tien de ne même pas les regarder ou des les snober en les trouvant inférieurs ! Sakura n'est pas celle que tu penses. Mais toi tu es bien ce qu'elle pense de toi, prouve lui que non !

- Je n'ai rien à prouver à cette fille.

- Tu es en vie grâce à elle, je te rappelle ! Elle aurait pu te laisser crever dans la forêt mais elle ne la pas fait.

- Parce que tu étais au village.

- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse Sasuke !

- Naruto reviens ici !!

Trop tard le blond était partit aider la belle rose. Sasuke ne pouvant laisser son ami ainsi le suivit mais de plus loin.

Sakura avançait aussi vite que sa monture le lui permettait. Lorsqu'elle fut à 20 mètres des chevaliers elle leur cria

- C'est moi qui vous intéresse, pas le village… alors qui est-ce qui arriverai à m'attraper ? » Fit-elle avec un ton de défit.

Elle partit tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue mais cette fois ci en direction des bois.

Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit elle arrivait à se reconnaître dans ses bois qui sont un peu comme ça maison. Elle galopait aussi vite que sa monture le pouvait. Elle sentait les autres derrière elle qui étaient aussi rapide, mais quelque chose clochait… mais quoi ?

Elle se retourna, mais se baissa aussi vite. Un archer. Voilà le problème, mais ce n'est pas tout elle le sentait.

Pour ne pas se faire percer comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon elle commença un ballet de virage serrés à travers les bois, les troncs lui sauvant par moment la vie. Elle attendait que l'archer épuise son stock de flèches. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et vit ce qui clochait. Ils n'étaient que cinq à la poursuivre, alors qu'ils devaient être une vingtaine sur la colline, ils avaient donc pris le village en otage. Il fallait donc qu'elle se débarrasse de ses cinq là.

Parfait ! Une branche à sa hauteur se présentait. Elle s'y accrocha. Et part l'élan de son cheval et fit le tour en entier. Du coup de pied elle dégagea un de ses adversaires et se positionna sur son cheval. Et dégaina son épée et décapita celui qui était à côté. Deux, il n'en restait plus que trois… étant devant les trois autres s'arrêtèrent et rebroussèrent chemin. Sakura repartit dans l'autre sens. Ça serait ça de moins à faire pour revenir au village. Elle se souvenait où l'archer avait planté ses flèches. Elle les récupéra toutes. Son plan était risqué mais bon elle n'en avait pas d'autres… elle fit donc piller son cheval en tirant sur les rennes d'un coup sec. Elle se retourna et visa l'un des trois chevaliers. Elle en tua un en visant la tête. Elle visa un second Elle le rata, elle ne se défit pas et recommença. Elle l'atteint à l'épaule et il chuta à terre.

Malheureusement l'autre évita sa flèche, il avait déjà sorti son épée et allait la transpercée. Elle chercha son épée. Puis en un éclair elle comprit. Son épée était sur sa selle. Quelle idiote, se faire avoir ainsi !

Sakura fut surprise de voir la tête du chevalier en face d'elle transpercé par une épée qui avait été lancée. Elle regarda alors le propriétaire de l'arme. Et qu'elle fut sa stupeur. Malgré l'ombre de la nuit elle le reconnu.

- Uchiwa !

- Hn ! une novice ! Tien récupères ta monture.

A côté de lui se tenait son cheval. Elle descendit donc à terre pour rejoindre sa monture. Seconde erreur de sa par. L'homme qu'elle avait touché à l'épaule s'était relevé. Heureusement pour elle, le cadavre de son camarde était à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut qu'à sortir l'épée de la tête de l'un pour l'enfoncer des les boyaux de l'autre.

- dépêches-toi Naruto ne pourra pas tenir seul face à tous ces hommes.

- Depuis quand tu me tutoies Uchiwa ?

- Tant que tu ne m'appelleras pas Sasuke cela sera ainsi.

- Au lieu de discuter U-chi-wa, on devrait plutôt filler.

Ils filèrent donc. D'un seul coup la jeune femme s'arrêta là où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle avait assommé au début du combat.

- Sakura tu viens oui ?

- Oui j'arrive Uchiwa !

Elle repartit donc laissa l'homme dans la nature. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que l'homme en question était conscient et avait tout entendu. Alors comme cela l'Uchiwa s'était allié à une criminelle telle que cette femme. Ça allait jaser chez les nobles lorsqu'ils apprendraient cela ! (à retenir ce passage, très important pour la fic.)

* * *

Retenez bien ce passage !

merci d'avoir lu, des petites reviews? !


	4. Chapter 4

- Ah !! c'est bien Sasuke ça !!_ alors comme ça tu apprécies bien Sakura !! tu ne peux me contredire, si tu ne l'appréciais pas, tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas embrasée, tu l'aurais frappée…. Sasuke, prépares-toi à passer un voyage horrible !!_

Alors que Naruto cherchait par tous les moyens possibles comment agacer Sasuke quand celui-ci serait de retour. Le beau brun arrivait enfin à la rivière.

L'endroit était charmant en cette aurore, l'eau était couleur or et plutôt calme. Les oiseaux commençaient leurs chants matinaux donnant un côté joyeux à l'espace, le petit clapotis de l'eau en fond n'était pas non plus désagréable. Sakura se régalait de l'odeur de la fraîche rosée de ce jour de printemps. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder ce paysage. Cet arrêt ne manqua pas au brun.

- Tu admires le paysage ?

- Oui pourquoi ? » répondit-elle au tac o tac

- Retournes toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- N'as-tu donc pas une autre question à poser ?

- Pourquoi ? » insista la jeune femme sachant pertinemment que cela agaçait le jeune homme en face d'elle

- Sakura retournes toi car je vais faire ma toilette..

- Tu sais, tu serais pas le premier homme nu que je vois…

- Je sais que mon corps t'attire comme un aimant et c'est pour cela que je préfère que tu te retournes.

- Tu veux que je me retournes car tu es un petit gamin pudique et encore puceau qui ne supporte pas le regard d'une femme sur lui, voilà la vérité.

- Sakura tu es bien loin du compte, mais penses ce qui te plais…

- Enlèves les moi. » fit-elle en tendant ces lien lui attachant les poignets.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je compte faire ma toilette moi aussi !

- C'est ça, t'es la prisonnière, la prisonnière n'est pas sensé avoir droit aux même choses que les chevaliers.

- C'est toi qui vois si tu veux te trimbaler un truc sentant le sang séché, et la boue… après tout moi je me suis fait à cette odeur…

- De toute façon l'odeur est sur tes vêtements alors on aura qu'a te les enlever ainsi je ne sentirais plus l'odeur du sang.

- J'ai un autre idée…

- Non Sakura.

Il ne réussit tout de même pas à la rattraper, elle s'était jetée à l'eau habillée. Il se jeta à son tour à l'eau, mais il pris soin avant d'enlever son armure, histoire de ne pas couler dans l'eau.

Il plongea donc et vit Sakura inconsciente entrain de couler. Il se précipita alors vers elle. Lorsqu'il la pris par les hanches pour la remonter à la surface il eut une surprise. Ceci était une mascarade, elle n'était pas entrain de se noyer. Elle lui sourie, il comprit alors qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. A peine furent-ils à la surface qu'elle s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur les épaules du brun. Celui-ci repartit donc dans l'eau. Mais il ne se laissa pas faire et la saisit de nouveau par les hanches pour la faire descendre avec lui. La situation était comique, tous deux retenaient leur respiration et se lorgnait. Une étincelle illumina le regard de Sasuke, il revint alors à la charge de la jeune femme. Ainsi il commença à la chatouiller. Il ne le savait pas à cet instant mais la rose était très sensible aux chatouilles. Il la vida donc de son air. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi elle ne remonta pas à la surface après avoir vidé ses poumons d'air.

Il le comprit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de la rose sur les siennes. Il sentit d'ailleurs un pincement à la lèvre inférieur qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Sakura en profita pour aspirer tout l'air des poumons du jeune homme. Et celui-ci fut contraint de revenir à la surface.

- 1 partout » fit la rose en revenant à la surface.

Lorsque les deux compères firent leur réapparition tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux suspicieux à part Naruto qui lui avait plutôt un regard sadique. Sakura était trempée de la tête aux pieds et Sasuke semblait à peu près propre et avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Tous deux avaient réfléchis à une raison valable au fait que Sakura soit dans cet état là…

- Qu'est-ce… » commença un chevalier

Elle a essayée de s'échapper par la rivière alors que j'enlevais mon armure. Mais je l'ai vite rattrapée, espèce d'idiote tu vas tremper toutes mes affaires et ma selle en cuir.

- Oh je m'excuse Monsieur Uchiwa !! » fit-elle en s'inclinant, continuant sa singerie.

Pour son impertinence, le jeune homme en question la gifla, il ne fallait pas perdre la face, même s'il était de son côté, il se devait de se comporter comme son ennemi. Bien sur il avait prévu qu'elle répondrait et n'avait pas encore mit ses poignes de fer, ainsi le coup lui ferait moins mal.

Alors qu'elle était encore assommée à cause du coup qu'elle avait pris, Sasuke la souleva et la positionna sur le garrot de sa monture.

Au cours du voyage, Sakura changea plusieurs fois d'endroit, elle fut assise sur la croupe puis ce fut autour d'un autre homme de recevoir le jeune femme. En bonne fugitive qu'elle jouait, elle fit une mascarade pour s'enfuir, elle stoppa tout de même les hommes une bonne heure.

Pour commencer elle avait été mise de nouveau sur le croupe du cheval, par négligence elle s'était retrouvée à l'arrière du groupe. Ils étaient à présent dans une forêt le site de prédilection de la jeune femme.

Elle se pencha et donna un violent coup dans la croupe du cheval. Celui-ci cambra, permettant à Sakura de faire un salto et revenir sur ses pas. Le chevalier qui avait sa charge ne contrôlait plus son cheval, Sakura avait frappé à un endroit de la coupe qui ne blesse pas le cheval mais le met dans une rage folle. Ainsi l'animale se mit galoper à toute allure emportant les autres à sa suite à part Naruto et Sasuke qui maîtrisaient leur chevaux à la perfection.

- où est Sakura ? » demanda Naruto en remarquant que la rose n'était plus sur le croupe du cheval.

Les deux se retournèrent et virent une masse de cheveux roses partir derrières les buissons. Ils partirent à sa poursuite sans se soucier des autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière le buisson il ne trouvèrent aucune trace de la jeune femme. La surprise pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux.

- Faut bien que je joues le jeu moi aussi… n'est-ce pas Uchiwa ?

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu m'appelais Sasuke maintenant ?

- Et bien à ce que je vois la séance pelotage n'était pas juste une couverture de je ne sais quoi ! ^^ » fit Naruto le sourire idiot. « et que s'est-il vraiment passé à la rivière ?

- On a fait notre toilette ensemble voilà tout ! » fit Sakura avec un grand sourire se souvenant de se glorieuse vengeance. « je vous laisse ils arrivent ! » fit-elle en sautant dans un autre arbre.

En effet les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ainsi commença une partie de cache-cache entre Sakura et les chevaliers, bien sur ce fut un de ses deux acolytes qui la retrouva.

Le soir arriva et la vue du château aussi, lorsqu'ils furent sorti de la foret, le château était à a peine une heure de marche. Ils galopèrent enfin vers leur lieu de repos bien mérité, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette jeune femme ne leur aura pas laissé une minute de répit.

Ils n'ont pas dormi depuis plus de 24h et la partie de cache avait fini de les achever. Sakura elle était toute fraîche, après son escapade elle se retrouva sur le croupe du cheval de Naruto, elle s'y endormi d'ailleurs. Certains hommes jaloux du confort dont elle privilégiait en temps que simple prisonnière furent remis à leur place.

- Vous pouvez faire une sieste si vous voulez vous aussi, mais avec Sasuke nous continuons d'avancer, mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir votre part auprès du seigneur ! » fit Naruto « et puis comme elle dort on ne risque pas de lui courir après encore des heures, c'est aussi un point positif…

Sakura sourit alors, les protestations des hommes l'ayant réveillée. Il prenait sa défense, comme c'était gentil de sa part, mais en même temps il y jouait sa couverture là et puis sauter d'arbre en arbre l'avait complètement exténuée déjà que cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, la troisième fut difficile. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village bordant le château, le bruit réveilla la rose. Les regards des habitants n'étaient pas les mêmes, certain en la regardant et en se rappelant qui elle était dégoûtés par sa présence, d'autres au contraire fiers et reconnaissants envers ce qu'exerçait la jeune femme.

Une masse finit par se faire autour des chevaliers. Il était principalement composé de jeune femmes en fleur abasourdies par le beauté froide de Sasuke et celle enfantine de Naruto. Sakura elle levait les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu elle le remerciait pour ne pas être comme cela.

Parmi la foule, la jeune femme détecta une ombre, la personne était capuchonnée, cachant complètement son visage. La rose sourie, parfait ! Elle établit rapidement un plan, en passant devant une taverne une idée lui vint. Elle croisa le regard de la personne à capuche insista lourdement et dirigea son regard vers la taverne. Un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait été comprise, puis elle regarda ensuite Naruto, un autre hochement lui fit comprendre que le message était complètement passé. Discrètement elle s'adressa à Naruto, avec le boucan que faisait ce monde il fut le seul à entendre ses paroles

- Nous venons de passer une taverne, avant le repas que le seigneur te proposera, vas-y, un ami à moi nous aidera

- Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?

- Mieux vaut avoir une seconde issue…

- Je le reconnais comment ?

- Capuche. Il va te poser une question tu y réponds Tsunade. Compris ?

- Tout à fait

- Et tu y vas seul, tu n'amènes pas Sasuke cela serait suspect, laisses lui le léchage de bottes ! » fit-elle en envoyant un regard moqueur envers Sasuke. Celui-ci n'avait pas décroché son regard des deux acolytes, il fut donc pris en proie à une très grande curiosité lorsqu'il reçu ce regard moqueur de la part de Sakura. Et puis autre chose monta en lui mais il n'arriva pas à dire de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps…

* * *

Chapitre assez court je vous l'accorde, mais je ne voulais pas empiéter sur le prochain!

BIen alors les couples sont fixes maintenant

- Sasuke/Sakura

- Naruto/Hinata


	5. Chapter 5

- _Nous venons de passer une taverne, avant le repas que le seigneur te proposera, vas-y, un ami moi nous aidera_

- _Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?_

- _Mieux vaut avoir une seconde issue_

- _Je le reconnais comment ?_

- _Capuche. Il va te poser une question tu y réponds Tsunade. Compris ?_

- _Tout fait_

- _Et tu y vas seul, tu n'amnes pas Sasuke cela serait suspect, laisses lui le léchage de bottes ! fit-elle en envoyant un regard moqueur envers Sasuke. Celui-ci n'avait pas décroché son regard des deux acolytes, il fut donc pris en proie une très grande curiosité lorsqu'il reçu ce regard moqueur de la part de Sakura. Et puis autre chose monta en lui mais il n'arriva pas dire de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps_

Ils arrivèrent alors au château et furent accueillies par le seigneur des lieux en personnes. Il lorgna le rose avec un regard méprisant, il fit un geste ses soldats vers la jeune femme.

Ceux-ci s'excutrent et sortirent la rose de la monture de Naruto.

- Et bien Seigneur Uzumaki et Seigneur Uchiwa, il faut croire que vous avez des dons de voyances ! vous excutez la mission que j'avais pour vous avant même d'être venu me voir.

- Vous comptiez donc nous mettre la poursuite de cette jeune femme. conclu donc Sasuke.

- C'est exact. Maintenant garde, amenez la aux cachots, elle n'y restera pas longtemps, son excution sera prévue pour demain. Plus vite cette vermine sera éliminée, mieux cela sera !

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends le nain !! répliqua Sakura. Il faut dire que le seigneur ne devait pas dépasser les 1m40.

- C'est moi que tu parles chose rose ?

- Oui et crois moi dès que je serais de nouveau libre raz motte tu vas bouffer la poussière !!!

- Enfin faites la taire !! fit le seigneur ses soldats

Ceux-ci s'excutrent et la billonnèrent. Le petit homme n'était pas à laise, le regard que lui lançait Sakura lui donnait des sueurs froides sur toute l'échine. La rose elle s'amusait de l'impact de son regard sur cette demi-portion. Par contre elle ne vit pas arriver la gifle de Naruto. Elle le regarda lui aussi avec haine. Naruto fut lui aussi surpris pas ce regard, il se dit intrieurement que tout cela n'était que de la comédie.

- ne t'adresse pas ton seigneur comme cela ! Gardes emmenez l aux cachots, je restes avec vous, on ne sait jamais ce que cette furie pourrait vous faire

Naruto partit donc avec le petit cortège de soldats entourant Sakura vers les cachots. De son coté Sasuke se voyait entour du seigneur des lieux et des quelques nobles habitants dans le coin. Il soupira intrieurement. Il était quasi certain que certains de ces nobles avaient emmené leurs gentilles filles avec eux, pour voir si elles ne pourraient pas se marier avec le jeune chevalier. Il en était ainsi chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans un château, c'en était lassant. Naruto avait le même problème mais ce traître cette fois ci, avait trouvé une échappatoire.

Il mit donc pied à terre laissa son cheval aux gardes et entra dans le château entouré de tous ces nobles. Le seigneur était à sa droite et n'arrêtait pas de converser sur l'efficacité de leur duo, de faire leur loge, Sasuke n'écoutait en rien ce que lui racontait ce nain, il pensait à la rose, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir une nuit facile, de plus leurs plan stipulait que l'excution de la rose se ferait quelques jours après leur arrivée. Mais ils avaient fait une promesse

On l'accompagna ensuite à une chambre afin de pouvoir se reposer et être en forme pour le banquet que le seigneur avait organisé ce soir en l'honneur de Naruto et lui-même. Il fit donc amener de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire afin de détendre tous ces muscles de cette aventure, il demanda aussi de nécessaire pour nettoyer sa plaie. Ce matin àla rivière, Sakura avait eu le temps d'examiner sa plaie, par chance des baies cicatrisantes poussaient sur la rive. Elle les pressa donc sur la plaie. Sasuke était surpris de résultat d'un la plaie n'était pas infectée et de deux elle avait commencé à bien cicatriser. On lui apporta ensuite une tenue de soirée, avant de l'enfiler il alla prendre des nouvelles de Naruto. Celui-ci dormait en chemise et culotte et il se grattait le ventre. La scène tait comique, il dormait la bouche ouverte et ronflait, un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche et une mouche s'amusait avec. Sasuke soupira. Décidément Naruto était irrécuprable mais il avait raison de prendre du repos, le nuit qui arrivait ne promettait pas d'être de tout repos.

Il le réveilla en lui envoyant son pantalon sur la figure.

- gn ?!

- debout idiot

- Sasuke, il est quelle heure ?

- Tard

- Tard comment ?

- Le banquet commence dans deux heures !

- QUOI !!

Il enfila vite son pantalon et sortit rapidement de la chambre

- où vas-tu ?fini Sasuke sachant que le blond ne l'entendait plus.

Il haussa les épaules, une jolie demoiselle sûrement

Naruto de son cpté se dépêché d'aller aux écuries afin de récupérer son cheval. Lorsqu'il fut dessus il partit plein galop vers le village. Quelques instants après il attachait son cheval non loin de la taverne.

Il y pénétra et chercha d'un regard circulaire une personne capuchonnée.

Il la trouva tout au fond. Il s'assit donc sa table.

- bonsoir. fit le blond d'un air sérieux qui le changeait complètement.

- Bonsoir. lui répondit une voix très gave

- Bonsoir que désirez-vous ? demanda une vieille femme

- Une biére chaude s'il vous plait.

- Très bien mon chou.

Un silence s'installa. La serveuse lui ramena son verre qu'il paya directement, demanda à la vieille femme de garder la monnaie, histoire de ne plus être déranger et commencer la discution.

- Elle est blonde forte poitrine. Quel est son nom ?

- Tsunade répondit Naruto comme le lui avait dit la rose.

- Bien alors gamin écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire, le ronde des gardes s'effectue à 11h vu qu'il y a un banquet en ton honneur et celui de ton copain le boucan que tu feras dans les prisons ne s'entendra pas, ce qui est parfait, tu es venu cheval ?

- Oui.

- Bien tu le laisseras ici. Lorsque tu seras sortit du château avec elle, tu te dirigeras vers la foret de droite, je vous y attendrais avec ton cheval, elle montera derrire toi vous prendrez la poudre d'escampette et je m'occuperais de ceux qui vous auront suivi.

- Donc ronde à 11h donc je vais la chercher vers 10h45. vu la distance qu'il y a entre le château et la foret nous serons découvert 5 bonnes minutes.

- Ouai il va falloir courir mon gaillard, je ne m'inquite pas pour Sakura dans ce domaine ton copain il est de mèche ou pas ?

- Oui, mais lui fait bonne figure et reste au près des autres afin de pouvoir nous couvrir, nous avons notre propre plan nous aussi

- Explique moi, je veux tout savoir

Sakura de son coté était poings liés, assise par terre dans le noir. De plus l'endroit ne voyant la lumire que lorsque la porte s'ouvrait, celui-ci 'tait humide et Sakura sentait qu'elle était entrain d'attraper mal...

- pourquoi les prisons sont toujours aussi déprimantes ?

-

- Comme si quelqu'un allait me répondre, je suis seule dans ce trou rat ! me tardes de sortir d'ici atchoum !! putain d'humidité !

Le banquet venait de commencer et Naruto n'était toujours pas réapparu ! Sasuke le maudissait, il devait affronter seul une horde de jeune femme en fleur, qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose se marier avec lui, faire de beaux enfants et s'occuper de la demeure. Des femmes sans grand intérêt pour résumer. Le beau brun soupirait donc pour la énième fois, il avait réussi à chapper au banc de jeunes femmes et s'était retrouvé dans un coin de la salle, posé ainsi il pouvait observer la plupart des gens convis à ce banquet. Tous des nobles, bien sur pas de race infrieure enfin si il y en avait certains, ils étaient en costume noir et servaient des verres de champagne.

Sasuke s'impatientait, mais où était donc passé cet idiot de blond ? La réponse il l'eut vite. Il vit l'attroupement de jeune filles qui était à sa recherche se lançait dans un sens avec des "c'est lui là-bas le blond, c'est Seigneur Uzumaki Naruto" . Sasuke sourit intérieurement, un Uchiwa ne doit pas montrer ses motions vous vous rappelez ? Le blondinet allait subir ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'il y a cinq minutes

Un bon moment après le blond vint à sa rencontre

- une bande de furie ce soir !

- où étais-tu ?

- j'ai acheter des rations, on en avait plus.

- Et ensuite

- Mais rien d'autre Sasuke =D

- Naruto

Le Seigneur signala alors que repas allait bientôt être servi.

La femme du seigneur tant décédée, il n'y avait donc personne à sa gauche, il y convia donc Naruto et demanda Sasuke de s'asseoir à sa droite. Et bien évidemment les deux filles les plus âgées du seigneur furentb à coté des jeunes chevaliers.

Naruto avait envie d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit la micro grimace que fit Sasuke en voyant la demoiselle ses cotés. Elle était naine tout comme son père, et avait donc besoin de deux coussins pour être à la hauteur de la table. Son oeil droit louchait vers l'intrieur et ses dents étaient écartées. De plus sa peau était parsemée de boutons et la couche de maquillage qu'elle avait ajoutée dessus pour cacher les défauts n'avait fait que les empirer. Bref une vraie horreur. Mais Naruto déchanta tout aussi vite quand il vit celle qui s'assit coté de lui. Elle était bossue, le menton en galoche et les yeux qui sortaient quasiment de leurs orbites.

Ce fut au tour du jeune brun de se moquer de son compère et le fait qu'il fasse un sourire de plus d'une seconde en public prouvait qu'au fond il était complètement hilare. Le seigneur en aillant vu se sourire pensa que c'était la présence de sa fille qui ravissait le jeune homme

- je suis content de voir que la compagnie de ma fille vous fait plaisir à ce point Seigneur Uchiwa.

- Hm." comment se débarrasser d'une situation glissante d'une façon simple.

Naruto n'arriva pas contenir son hilarité et explosa de rire lors d'un plein silence. Il pleurait tellement la scéne était comique il savait qu'il se tournait au ridicule et le regard que lui lançait Sasuke le lui faisait bien comprendre, mais il n'arrivait pas s'arrêter, il se tenait les cottes essayer de reprendre son souffle mais rien n'y faisait. Sasuke eut alors une idée. Il enleva en parti sa botte et caressa du coté de la fille du seigneur la jambe de Naruto. Celui-ci se stoppa net. Il regarda ensuite Sasuke avec un air terrorisé puis se ressaisit. Intrieurement Sasuke était dans le même état que Naruto quelques secondes avant, mais Uchiwa oblige, jamais il ne ferait en public ou même seul ce que venait de faire Naruto.

Depuis un certain temps, le blond ne cessait de regarder l'horloge, ce geste fut remarqué seulement par Sasuke. Le brun posa d'ailleurs sa question muette. Naruto fit semblant de tousser et donna l'heure qui l'intrigua, soit 11h. il était 9 h et l'on passait au dessert. Après le repas il y avait toujours un orchestre et des valses. Etant les invités, ils devraient faire de nombreuses danses avec les demoiselles. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le temps, il fallait donc faire vite. Le dessert expédié, les danses commencèrent et 'souvrir par les deux jeunes hommes dansant avec leurs voisines de table. C'était d'un comique les deux jeunes hommes étaient plutît grands pour leur âge et les jeunes femme naine. La valse était donc légèrement difficile. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto en ayant marre de se casser le dos, pris le noble dans ces bras mais laissa passer un gémissement, en plus d'être naine elle était trapu, lui qui pensait soulever un poids plume c'est raté. Sasuke de son coté préférait encore se casser le dos que porter cette horreur coller contre son torse. Ils enchanèrent ainsi jusqu 10h30. Maintenant le plan se mettait en marche. Naruto feinta une baisse de tension, salua la salle et partit dans sa chambre, malheureusement il n'était pas prévu dans le plan qu'ne naine le suive jusqu sa chambre et lui fasse des proposions douteuses. Naruto fut tellement effrayé qu'il s'enferma alors à double tour dans sa chambre. Il se saisit des ses effet et enfila sa cote de maille. Il sortit alors discrètement mais fut surpris par la naine ! il l'assomma par pur reflex de défense. Embêté il la saisit et le coucha sur son lit.

Il se dirigea alors vers les cachots. Il était des plus discret qu'il put, tellement que Sakura ne l'entendit pas arriver et offrait au jeune blond un spectacle des plus gracieux. Des cachots on entendait très distinctement l'orchestre. Elle dansa donc seule sur les rythmes des instruments, jamais elle ne s'inventait un partenaire imaginaire, c'était un plaisir égoïste. Naruto ayant assez rêvassé décida de marquer sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

Sakure fut surprise et semèla les jambes et tomba sur le sol.

- Aïe, Naruto !!

- Quoi !! t'as qu'à regarder ou tu mets les pieds =3

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, il m'a donné des informations précieuse, bon maintenant on te fait sortir de là !

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre !!!

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!! Enespérant en avoir encore d'autre ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Il sortit son épée et brisa la chaîne qui fermait la cage.

- ah tiens !

Il tendit à la jeune rose une miche de pain. Elle le remercia et commença manger son bout de pain alors qu'ils sortaient des prisons. Malheureusement dans un couloir un garde les aperçu et sonna l'alerte, de plus le tour de garde avait déjà était effectué.

Naruto commença donc croiser à le fer, il tua le premier, récupéra son épée et la lança à la jeune femme qui vint en suite son secours. Ils avançaient vers la sortie du château.

Tout ce rafu avait bien évidement atteint la salle de réception.

Sasuke partit donc discrètement, il quittait à l'instant le pièce lorsqu'un soldat vint avertir le seigneur.

Il alla rapidement sa chambre et enfila son armure pris ses armes et fonça à son tour, mais il passa par l'écurie et récupéra son cheval.

Il s'élança donc vers les deux fugitifs qui était déjà sortis du château, au moment où Sasuke passait les portes du Château, il vit des archer se mettre en place il leur cria

- je vais tenter de les stopper, cette sorcière a ensorceler mon ami, il n'est pas dans son état normal, amenez moi d'autre cavaliers !

- très bien Seigneur Uchiwa fit le seigneur des lieux.

Sasuke galopa donc jusqu'aux deux fugitifs

- Naruto !

- Sasuke t'as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui." il lui donna alors un sac assez lourd

- Uchiwa tu devrais venir avec nous.. fit Sakura

- Ils me pensent de leur côté, ils pensent que tu as ensorcelé Naruto.

- Ah

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, des bruits aigus les attirèrent, au loin ils virent

- merde les archers ont commencé à tirer ! vite courrez !!

Sasuke arrêta le plus possible de flches. Une allait foncer droit sur la belle rose, il n'avait qu'une solution. Le brun pris la flèche à la place de la jeune femme. Il tomba de son cheval dans un bruit sourd. Sakura étant derrière Naruto, elle entendit donc la chute du brun. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle retourna au près du brun.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait pris la fèlche en pleine blessure.

- Sasuke !

- Sakura vas, s'ils te voient ici tous sera fichu..

- Viens !! fit-elle en commençant à le prendre contre elle

- Lache-moi ! et file !! les cavaliers ne vont pas tarder arriver Sakura ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as appeél Sasuke

- A bientôt Sasuke fait attention à toi.

De son côté Naruto était arrivé à la forêt et était aux côtés de Jiraya.

- Naruto elle est ou Sakura ?!!

- Bin derrire moi à la base -_-'" fit-il lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne le précédée plus.

- Jiraya !! fit une masse rose en se scotchant à l'encapuchonné.

- Sakura !! je suis heureux de te revoir. Quand est-ce que je pourrais te voir plus de cinq minutes entre deux escapades dis-moi ?

- Un jour peut-être, bientôt mon ami.. passe le bonjour à Tsunade de ma part !!

- J'y compterais, maintenant filez tous les deux, ton cheval est un peu plus loin dans la forêt Naruto, continuez tout droit. A bientôt les enfants. Au plaisir de te revoir gamin !

Le voyage du retour au village ne dura que toute la nuit, le cheval du jeune blond étant tous le temps au galop.

Ils arrivrent donc au petit matin. Ils allèrent chez le médecin qui était en même temps le maire du petit village. Naruto lui donna l'argent qu'ils avaient touché. Sakura retrouva son cheval et ils ne perdirent pas de temps et partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu.

Ils ne tardrent tout de même pas s'arrêter pour laisser reprendre le cheval de Naruto qui était à bout de force. Le pauvre cheval ne cessait de galoper depuis quelques jours avec peu d'heures de repos.

Ils reprirent en suite leur route dans un rythme plus calme, ils atteignirent bientôt la limite des terres du seigneur.

- Nous avons un mois avant de revoir le taciturne, on va d'abord passer au château de ma famille et nous nous rendrons au point de rendez-vous.

- Naruto je ne sais pas si Sasuke viendra

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a été touché par une flèche

- Merde !! c'est pour ça que tu es arrivée plus tard, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris avec toi !!

- J'ai essayé, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête il a dit que ça grillerait nos couvertures.

- Mais bon sang tu t'en fiches de ça, il fallait le sauver, on ne sait donc pas s'il est mort ou pas.

- Pardon Naruto, il me paraissait si sur de lui

- Cest un Uchiwa je te rappelles, jamais il ne montrera ces émotions.

- Roh et puis merde, on est arrivé à la fin du territoire de ce seigneur, nos routes peuvent se séparer ici ! alors merci pour tout Naruto, tu remercieras Sasuke de ma part, sur ce je te dis adieu !

- Non tu ne t'échapperas pas comme a ! A cause de toi mon meilleur ami est peut-être mort et toi tu prends la fuite. Je te croyais courageuse et vaillante, mais ce que je vois au moindre problème tu files la queue entre les jambes !!

- Défoules toi sur moi si tu en as envie ça ne fera pas revenir Sasuke

- Tu parles de lui comme un homme mort, mais d'après de que jai vu, tu avais l'air de bien l'apprécier !

- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire Naruto !! bon je dois avouer que par moment je l'aurais bien étranglé ou scalpé avec ces façons de faire, mais c'est un homme bien, je n'en doute plus une seconde présent

- Alors viens avec moi, dans un mois tu pourras le remercier ainsi

- Je ne sais pas Naruto, je suis fichée comme criminelle de haut rang, explique moi en quoi tes parents me traiteront autrement, de plus jéai Sali ta réputation de bon soldats, tu vas être renier à cause de moi.

- Tu vois tu es donc force de rester avec moi

- Naruto

- Tu sais si je dis que tu es une personne bien, mes parents me feront confiance ils effaceront même tes erreurs séil le faut, ou te feront passer pour morte.

- Tu penses ?

- J'en suis sur.

- Bien je viens avec toi dans ce cas

Les deux amis galopèrent encore une journée. Tard dans la nuit il virent au loin un château clair, malgré la distance qui les séparés du château, Sakura ne pouvait s'empécher de le trouver imposant. Plus ils approchaient, plus Sakura sa sentait faiblir. Ses mains étaient moites, une boule s'était forme dans sa gorge et son estomac et sa respiration devenaient difficile.

Naruto remarqua le trouble de sa camarde, il décida alors de repasser au pas, histoire de calmer la jeune femme.

- Sakura ne t'en fait pas, tu seras plus en sécurité dans ce chteau, tu as ma parole.

- Je te crois Naruto mais ce n'est pas mon environnement, je ne sais pas me tenir comme une dame ni quoi que se soit, et je veux pas te tourner au ridicule

- Et bien moi qui pensais que tu te jetterais la premire dans notre château pour voir comment ça tourne, pour te moquer des dames et regarder de haut les nobles.

- Tu sais je sais comment ça marche un château, les prisons en particulier c'est même le seul truc que je connais... ah non la place publique des excutions aussi ^^

- Sois toi-mâme c'est ce qui compte le plus aux yeux de mes parents et amis.

- Bien Naruto.

- Sire, heureux de vous compter parmi nous. Bonsoir Madame.

- Bonsoir fit-elle.

- Heureux de te revoir mon ami, alors tu es de garde cette nuit ! bonne chance, sais-tu si mes parents sont couchés ?

- Pour tous vous dire ils se réveilleront dans deux, trois heures. Savez-vous qu'elle heure il est ?

- Pas vraiment non, je n'ai pas vu filer le temps !

- Il est entre 4h et 5h du matin sire.

- C'est sur qu'on va pas déranger tes parents cette heure si

- Bien mon ami, je te laisse à ton poste, à une prochaine fois !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les écuries afin d'y laisser les chevaux se reposer. Ils montèrent ensuite dans les appartements du jeune homme.

- N'ayant pas de femme, il n'y a qu'une chambre de préparée, alors tu prendras le lit, je prendrais le divan.

- Naruto !! tu es chez toi !! non on inverse oh mais j'y pense t'es toujours puceau, une femme dans ta chambre ça doit te faire une sensation étrange ! ^^

- Puceau ? Oo

- Quoi il faut en plus que je t'en donne la définition ?

- Je sais ce que cela veut dire, enfin bref tu as la salle d'eau pour te changer si tu veux.

- Et je mets quoi ?

- Oh bin tu peux tout enlever ça ne me dérange pas ! =D

- Bien sur !

- Je pense avoir une chemise dans le coin tiens !

En ressortant de la salle, Sakura portait seulement une chemise blanche que lui avait passé Naruto. D'ailleurs celui-ci devint tout rouge. La chemise n'était pas très longue mais à mi-cuisse. Et dire que les jeunes femmes n'ont même pas le droit de montrer la peau de leurs chevilles... Naruto n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre, les jambes galbées de la jeune femme étaient un plaisir pour n'importe quel homme.

- Eh le puceau si tu arrêtais de fantasmer et allais te changer ?

- C'est déjà fait, oh pas tout fait.

Il enleva alors sa chemise, laissant découvrir un joli torse finement musclé.

- Qui c'est qui fantasme maintenant ? fit Naruto en voyant le regard animal de la jeune femme sur son torse.

- Ouai pas mal

Elle alla alors vers le divan. Mais il l'en empêcha et la sermonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte d'aller dans le lit

Voilà plus d'une heure que Naruto dormait, le rose elle n'y arrivait pas, elle pensait. Elle se revoyait sa rencontre avec le blond et le brun. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ne chose pareille puisse se produire. Elle sourit alors, pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait revenir en arrire, si à part pour revivre ces moments. C'est alors que lui revint en tête les baisers échangés avec Sasuke. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser de couverture qu'ils avaient échangé au village. Ou du moins que Sasuke lui avait prodigué. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? la question était là pourtant la question n'était pas là. il embrasse bien, car des garçons elle en avait embrassés, non il y avait quelque chose de plus mais quoi, pour l'instant elle était incapable de le dire. Puis elle pensa au second. Se fut à son tour de l'embrasser, elle souri à nouveau en se souvenant de la tête qu'avait fait l'Uchiwa quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus d'air mais de ce moment elle se souviendra de l'après.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis de l'eau, le rouge présent sur la chemise du jeune homme, rappela à la jeune femme sa blessure. Elle le fit donc allonger et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Au loin elle avait vu des baies gurisseuses.

Elle avait acquis ce savoir de Tsunade. Celle-ci se servant souvent des plantes médicinales.

Elle demanda ensuite au jeune homme de retirer sa chemise mais il refusa net. Elle lui demanda alors de juste la releere jusqu'à la plaie. Après quelques temps de négociations elle eut enfin le droit de guérir la plaie du brun. Il était allongé, elle lui écrasait les baies sur la plaie, il ne grimaçait pas, Uchiwa oblige, mais les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, preuve qu'il souffrait. Mais cela ne fut pas long, elle commença ensuite un massage afin que le jus du fruit pénètre bien. Elle le sentit alors se détendre. Il ne le lui dit pas mais elle le ressentit, il aimait ça. Les caresses de la jeune femme lui faisaient du bien.

Elle se souvint alors du regard qu'il avait sur elle pendant qu'elle s'exerçait sur sa plaie. Ses yeux le trompaient et il le savait voilà pourquoi il la fixait ainsi, il voulait lui faire passer un message muet. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, et sa respiration sereine et posée.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Sakura crut y lire du désir.

C'est vrai quand y pensant à présent, elle se donnait quasiment à lui, alors qu'il ne demandait rien et ne méritait rien non plus. Elle rouspéta, elle n'aurait pas du être criminelle mais none la santé des autres était sa priorité dans la vie. Et Sasuke navait pas échappé à cette priorité voilà tout

Elle s'endormit sur cela.

* * *

Merci pour tous vos commentaires!!!

Sasuke77: j'ai bien aimé ton commentaire... alors sache que j'ai été surprise que tu remarques cela. j'ai voulu donner un côté un peu comique, alors il est vrai que j'ai un peu ... beaucoup caricaturer. Pour ce qui est de l'action elle arrive! Dans le chapitre suivant et sera plus présente par la suite, car comme tu dis nous sommes à l'époque Féodale, et donc vive la baston !!!. Là ces chapitres sont assez calmes pour amorcer la suite.... Patience, patience!!!

ptite Review =D


	7. Chapter 7

- Sakura debout !! » s'exclama Naruto

- P'tin Naruto laisse moi dormir un peu encore.

- Sakura !! pas d'injure entre ces murs !

- Et tu fais des rimes en plus

- Hein ??!

- Injure mur, ça rime idiot !

- Ouah je vois que t'es d'aussi bonne humeur que Sasuke le matin ^^

- Ne me compare pas avec cette perruche parlante je te prie !! » fit-elle en se levant d'un bond

Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit en face du blond. Celui-ci résista longtemps à l'un de ces réflexes de male, mais céda, son regard pencha vers la poitrine bien présentée de la rose.

- Sakura arrange ta chemise ! O///O

- Roh petit prude… merci

- Enfin bref, j'ai parlé avec mes parents ils sont prêt à te rencontrer, des servantes t'attendent donc pour te pomponner dans la salle d'à côté.

- Tu leur as parlé… mais il est quelle heure ?

- 11h, tu déjeuneras en ma compagnie et celle de mes parents.

- Quoi !!! mais j'ai jamais mangé avec des nobles moi, je sais pas comment ça marche

- Tant que tu ne manges pas avec les doigts c'est bon… Aïe ! » fit-il en se massant la bosse que venait de lui faire Sakura

- Idiot

- Monseigneur, votre demoiselle est-elle levée ? je vois que oui. Et bien quelle tenue ! vous m'étonnerez toujours Naruto !

- Quoi quelle tenue, vous auriez préféré me voir nue peut-être ?

- Presque ! fit la gouvernante.

- Mathilda ! ne vous formalisez pas, elle n'avait pas autre chose à mettre, et je n'avais d'autre linge à lui proposé et vu l'heure à laquelle nous sommes rentré je n'ai osé réveiller qui que ce soit.

- Soit, veuillez me suivre ..

- Sakura, madame.

- Venez Sakura, nous avons du travail à ce que je vois !

- Comment ça ? vous comptez me pomponner, me mettre du blanc plein la figure du rouge sang sur les lèvres et un machin qui rend les cils plus que noir ? je vous dis non !

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, Naruto a demandé à ce que vous soyez le plus naturelle possible

- Oh que je l'aime celui là !

- Vraiment vous êtes sa fiancée ?

- Quoi ? non pas du tout !

- Dans ce cas faites attentions à vos parole jeune fille ! un mot de travers peu vous être fatal. Maintenant on va s'occuper de cette tignasse d'une drôle de couleur !

- Vous allez lui faire quoi ?! » fit Sakura apeurée qu'on les lui colore.

- Les démêler et les couper un peu.

Sakura fut alors entourée de deux autres femmes et de la gouvernante, celle-ci s'occupait de ces cheveux pendant qu'elle prenait un bain aux huiles. Tout ce ci sentait bon et tait beuan, mais Sakura ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais c'était étrange cette odeur lui était familière, pourtant elle n'arrivait point à savoir pourquoi.

- Dites Mathilda, à quoi sont ces huiles ?

- Curieuse à ce que je vois ! ce sont des fleurs poussant dans le sud du pays portant leur couleur comme nom. Des violettes. On en fait des sucreries raffinée, des huiles des parfums des savons et bien d'autres choses. La Duchesse en est une grande friande, elle fut une fois le sud, elle tomba amoureuse de cette fleur, depuis elle envoie un valet lui acheter tous ces produits.

- Pourquoi n'y va-t-elle pas ? » fit Sakura, trouvant d'un seul coup la mère de Naruto niaise.

- Cher enfant ! » fit Mathilda « on voit bien que la noblesse vous est bien inconnue. Elle est la duchesse Uzumaki, elle ne peut se déplacer ainsi au grès de ses envies, cela serait de la folie. De plus il n'y a pas beaucoup de route pour aller dans le sud, il est donc facile pour des brigands de prendre son carrosse d'assaut. De plus que penserait le reste de la noblesse, si ils savaient qu'elle se promenait comme bon lui semble au lieu de remplir ses fonctions ?

- Pourquoi elle en a ? je pensais qu'une noble ne faisait que servir de faire valoir à son mari. Que de toute la journée elle ne faisait que se regarder dans un miroir et prendre soin d'elle ou de son jardin ou à la rigueur de son enfant, quoi que pour ça il y ait les gens comme vous, les gouvernantes.

- Vous avez une vue assez sarcastique des nobles… il y en a certaines ainsi, mais ce sont des petites noblesses étalant leur argent plus que ce qu'ils devraient ou font croire qu'ils on des capitaux plus important que la réalité. Ne comparez jamais Dame Uzumaki avec ces femmes là. Vous verrez bien par vous-même la différence entre ces dames et notre dame.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir !

Le bain était à présent terminé et les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient splendides. Elles retournèrent donc dans la chambre où trois robes attendaient la rose.

- et bien notre seigneur est aux petits soins avec son invité ! glissa Mathilda.

- Elles sont magnifiques et en plus simple la bordeau est vraiment splendide !

- Essayez la !

- Oui j'y vais !

Elle prit donc son étoffe et fila l'essayer derrière le paravent. Mais un problème s'installa.

- ça se met comment ? Oo »

Sakura entendit un soupir et devina qu'il s'agissait de la gouvernante qui était à bout. Et oui notre jeune rose n'avait pas l'habitude des robes aussi compliquées à mettre. Pour elle, il suffisait de lever les bras et le tissu se mettait tout seul en place.

Elle se fit donc aider pour attacher les ficelles de tous côtés. Le résultat ? Pas splendide comme sa chevelure mais à l'air plutôt sympathique, faisant entre le noble et le paysan et convenant tout à fait à la jeune femme. Les lacets serrés la robe au niveau de la taille montrant ainsi la taille de guêpe de la jeune femme. Un décolleté rectangulaire montrait une partie de sa poitrine avantageuse, sur les rebords du décolleté il y avait de la dentelle blanche. Les lacets et le bas de sa robe étaient de la même couleur. En effet les derniers centimètres de la robe étaient composés de la dentelle qu'elle avait sur son décolleté.

- elle vous va bien, il est vrai qu'avec des yeux et une chevelure pareille, il est difficile de porter des couleurs. Mais le bordeau vous va à ravir. Bien maintenant tressons vos longs cheveux et vous pourrez aller déjeuner.

- Oui !! j'ai si faim ! » un estomac se fit entendre

- Oui j'ai entendu cela !

Et elles rirent un instant ensemble. Sakura venait de se faire une amie sur laquelle elle pourrait compter sans douter à présent. Il est vrai qu'au début elle la méprisait, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces femmes qui regardent le monde de haut et le critique ouvertement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle voulait juste imposer le respect, et le fait que la jeune femme est du répondant n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Enfin une avec une personnalité apparente se dit Mathilda. Il vrai qu'elle en voyait passer des jeune femmes, toutes les mêmes bien éduquées, mais jamais elles ne s'exprimaient, jamais elle ne riaient, elles ne vivaient pas. Elles étaient comme disait Sakura des faire valoir, simple objet que l'homme utilise comme bon lui semble. Sakura représentait un petit rayon de soleil dans cette monotonie. Mais elle n'était pas noble, voilà le seul défaut de Sakura aux yeux des nobles, elle aurait donc du mal à s'adapter dans ce monde ou l'origine du sang compte plus que les pensées que l'être exprime.

Naruto vint la cherchée quelques minutes après qu'elle soit coiffée. Ils avançaient dans le couloir en silence. Le blond avait le sourire aux lèvres et l'air détendu, Sakura de son côté avait les mains moites et avait les sourcils froncés. Naruto se rendit compte de son état

- t'inquiètes pas, ils vont pas te manger ! il y aura assez à manger sur la table.

- C'est pas drôle Naruto ! » fit-elle en lui lançant un regard de travers

- Tu verrais ta tête je te jure que tu trouverais cela hilarant toi aussi ! bien, après toi ! » fit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Sakura entra alors dans une pièce. Elle fut franchement surprise. Elle qui s'attendait à un truc énorme, avec une décoration surchargée, des couleurs de tous les côtés elle eut un moment de déstabilisation. Mais l'endroit lui plaisait d'autant plus. Une pièce de taille respectable ou était placé au milieu une longue table pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. La pièce était dans les verts clairs. Elle trouvait cette pièce charmante. Pour toute décoration, deux grands tableaux de part et d'autre de la table. La table, elle s'intéressa à celle-ci, elle était recouverte d'une nappe blanche, elle était remplie de bon plats qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, c'était d'être mangé le plus vite possible.

Son attention fut ensuite attirée par les personnes déjà présente dans la pièce. Elle y vint un homme qui ressemblait en grande partie à Naruto. Sakura avait l'impression de voir Naruto dans 25 ans. Il s'agissait donc du père de Naruto. Elle le salua en baissant la tête. Il fit de même avec un large et chaleureux sourire peint sur la figure. A sa droite se trouvait son épouse. Sakura fut frappée par sa beauté, rousse aux yeux vert, Naruto avait son sourire, il est vrai que la ressemblance physique avec son fils s'arrêtait là. Sakura réitéra son geste, mais sourit cette fois ci. Le sourire de cette dame la mettant complètement en confiance.

- Bonjour Sakura. » fit-elle avec une voix douce « je suis Kushina Uzumaki je suis la mère de Naruto. Et l'homme à ma gauche n'est autre que le père de Naruto, Minato Uzumaki.

- Salut Sakura ! content de te connaître, c'est rare quand mon fils ramène une fille à la maison, de plus tu es très jolie ! me tarde de voir les petits enfants !

- Papa !!! Sakura est juste une amie, ne commence pas à la mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'elle vient juste de te connaître !

- Ton fils à raison, comporte toi en adulte raisonnable un peu !

- Mais… mais !! si même le seigneur ne peut plus rigoler où va-t-on !!

- Minato arrêtes ton jeu de gamin, excusez le.

- Mais il n'y a aucun mal ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis offensée en aucun cas.

- Enfin une file qui dis ce qui pense et prend la vie comme elle va, tu l'as bien choisi.. Aïs !!! » fit-il en se massant le crâne « chérie pourquoi es-tu si méchante et dure avec moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec un homme pareil !!

- Mais mon sucre, tu m'aimes non ? » fit Minato au bord des larmes

- Oui je t'aime !

_- Ils sont complètement digues, ouah être noble ça cause des pets à le cacahouette, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Naruto est comme ça ! quand on voit ces parents tout est clair !_

_- Elle doit prendre mes parents pour des dingues, bon c'est un peu le cas mais…_ hum euh bon alors si vous nous racontiez comment se porte la vie ici ?

- Bonne idée mon fils ! Récemment nous avons eut droit à la visite des parents de Sasuke, son père m'a encore gagné au tir, le sharingan aide bien tout de même !

- Cheri il n'utilisait pas son sharingan.! Avez-vous eut à faire au sharingan Sakura ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Sasuke, par contre qu'est-ce qu'ils se ressemblaient. J'ai passé plus d'un mois avec cet homme, il avait toujours son sharingan activé, il ne m'a pas dit son nom je l'appelais donc par le nom de ces pupilles ce qui semblait lui déplaire. J'ai très bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un Uchiwa, mais à peine avais-je prononcé ce nom qu'il m'avait mit sa lame contre la gorge en me faisant jurer de ne plus jamais prononcer ce nom en sa présence.

- Avait-t-il le cheveux longs ? fit Minato avec un air des plus sérieux qui alerta Sakura

- Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est le grand frère de Sasuke » fit Naruto « il s'appelle Itachi, il a renoncé à son titre de noble, cette vie ne l'intéressant pas. Mais avant de partir il s'est battu avec Sasuke, le combat ne dura pas, il réduit Sasuke en un rien de temps. Sasuke déteste son frère et n'a qu'une envie c'est de se venger de son frère et de lui faire payer son affront.

- Itachi… Sasuke.

- Je suis étonnée que tu sois encore en vie Itachi doit t'apprécier, car cet homme est devenu un assassin salissant la réputation des Uchiwa. De son côté Sasuke ne cesse de remonter l'estime de son clan aux yeux des nobles par ses prouesses.

- Maintenant tu en sais un peu plus sur Sasuke ! » fit Naruto

_- Il porte un sacré boulet Sasuke.. Itachi un meurtrier, ce n'est pas possible !_ Naruto leur as-tu parlé de notre aventure ?

- Alors il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre vous deux ! ^^

- Papa !! non. Je vous ai raconté comment nous avions rencontré Sakura et quel est son statut

- Statut qui m'étonne encore en vous voyant Sakura » fit Kushina

- Bref, pour la faire s'évader Sasuke et moi avons élaboré un stratagème. Malheureusement ça a un peu dérapé donc officiellement je suis ensorcelé par Sakura et Sasuke est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Nous ne savons pas comment il va ni s'ils ont cru à son histoire.

- Pauvre Sasuke, et bien vous avez un sacré charme demoiselle pour que mon fils et son ami mettent leur blason en question. En avez-vous conscience ? » fit Minato en fronçant les sourcils

- Sachez que oui et que je m'en veux, ce sont des hommes bons qui peuvent sombrer par ma faute, ne pas être reconnus à leur valeur. Veuillez m'en excuser…

- Mais elle est génial cette gamine fiston ! je vous excuse sans même vous en vouloir. Si vous saviez tous les coups que nous ont fait Sasuke et mon fils, ça en est juste un de plus ! j'enverrais deux valets en direction de ce château dès demain d'un pour prendre des nouvelles de Sasuke et de deux pour dire que nous t'avions retrouvé désensorcelé et brûlé sur un bûcher la sorcière.

- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée mon cheri ! malheureusement je pense que vous ne pourrez plus porter les cheveux roses un moment Sakura. C'est dommage ils sont tellement beaux… il doit me rester quelques couleur du temps où la couleur de mes cheveux m'importait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je vous dis pas la surprise que j'ai eu la première fois où nous avons pris un bain et que je me suis retrouvé avec de l'encre sur le torse..

Le repas continua ainsi avec des rires et des histoires drôles de l'enfance de Naruto.

Les jours passèrent pour nos deux amis. Naruto avait eut du mal à reconnaître Sakura quand celle-ci eut les cheveux aussi foncés que Sasuke. Il lui était passé devant sans la reconnaître. Elle portait la robe bordeaux qu'il lui avait offerte il la reconnue ainsi.

Le temps passa, malheureusement les deux valets envoyés furent tués en chemin par des brigands. Le père de Naruto trouvant les routes trop risquées ces temps si ne renouvela pas son acte ne voulant pas faire tuer deux autres de ses hommes.

Kushina et Sakura passèrent tout le temps libre de la mère de Naruto ensemble. Elle lui appris le maintien noble comment se tenir à table et quelques danses.

Un jour alors qu'elles faisaient une ballade à cheval dans le bois avoisinant le château, elles furent attaquées par une bande de brigands. Sakura se mit donc devant la rousse prête à contrer n'importe quelle attaque. Elle souleva de ses jupon une épée surprenant la plupart des brigands. Ils s'élancèrent tout de même. Une heure plus tard, Sakura finissait d'achever le dernier. Kushina de son côté était parti appeler les secours dès que le nombre était passé à moins de cinq hommes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sakura était entrain de remonter à cheval. Elle avait quelques blessures superficielles, mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Les brigands eux étaient en mauvais état. Aucun n'était mort.

Naruto et Sakura partirent quelques jours après l'incident. Ils promirent à Kushina d'être prudent et de ne provoquer en aucun cas une bagarre. Elle coula alors un regard plein de sous entendu à son fils. Celui-ci se frotta l'arrière du crâne en souriant.

* * *

Une longue absence, j'espère que vous en m'en voulait pas trop !

Chapitre de passage, pour certains qui attendent de l'action, celle-ci arrive bientôt!

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura était entrain de pêcher. Elle avait les jambes dans l'eau et une lance à la main. Elle n'avait attrapé aucun poisson pour l'instant. Elle soupira, décidément ce n'était pas son jour ! Elle devait faire attention à ne pas mouiller ses cheveux pour peine qu'ils reprendraient leur couleur naturelle.

Un poisson se faufila entre ses pieds. Elle sourit, enfin un poisson ! Elle enfonça sa lance et la ressortie toute fière avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparu rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua que le poisson ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle recommença donc à grommeler. Trouvant ses chances minces, Sakura alla chercher du fil y accrocha quelques insectes et les mit dans l'eau. Au moins si sa lance ne plantait pas le pseudo hameçon qu'elle avait camouflé dans les insectes auraient peut-être plus de succès.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et toujours rien… autant du cas Sasuke que du cas des poissons.

En effet Naruto et elle étaient arrivés il y a deux jours dans la cabane de rendez-vous. Deux jours qu'ils attendaient Sasuke. Naruto avait décidé qu'ils resteraient une semaine en tout ici. Si d'ici la fin de la semaine Sasuke n'était toujours pas là, ils iraient chez le seigneur nain puis chez les Uchiwa.

Elle repensa alors à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Naruto avant d'aller chez lui. Elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir abandonné Sasuke à son sort et de plus blessé.

Elle souffla donc un bon coup, remis ses longs cheveux en place laissa ces outils sur place et ramena tout de même quelques baies et fruits qu'elle avait trouvé dans les parages.

Elle entendit alors des bruits non loin d'elle alors qu'elle rentrait vers la cabane. Elle sortie alors un poignard de sa ceinture. Son épée étant encombrante pour la pêche.

Il faisait sombre à présent, elle était donc aux aguets. Elle remarqua alors une petite forme se mouvoir non loin d'elle. Un lièvre. Si la pêche n'aura pas été bonne, la chasse elle par contre oui. Elle revint donc avec des fruits et un lapin.

- depuis quand les lapins ça vit dans l'eau ? t'étais pas sensé aller pêcher ?

- si mais pas un poisson, enfin aucun dans mes filets, ce lapin lui ne m'a pas résisté..

- ça tombe bien je préfère le lapin au poisson !

Après avoir mangé et rit un moment, ils allèrent tous deux se coucher. Sakura était jalouse, ce chanceux de Naruto pouvait dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Ce n'était pas son cas, elle avait trop chaud transpirait à grosse goutte. Elle se dit qu'en sortant comme elle le faisait chaque soir ça lui ferait du bien. Elle sortit donc et alla sur le toit. S'entendant bien avec Naruto et n'ayant pas d'ambiguïté, elle se permettait de dormir avec seulement une chemise lui arrivant à mi cuisse. Naruto au début avait du retenir ses pulsions de mâle et puis s'y était finalement accommodé. Mais il ne ratait pas un seul instant du spectacle lorsqu'elle se levait. Après tout aucun homme ne dirait non à de telles jambes fines et fuselées.

Bizarrement ce soir sur le toit de la cabane elle n'était pas à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle repensa alors à l'épisode de la forêt. Elle en était sure il n'y avait pas qu'un lapin dans les bois mais une personne. Malheureusement avec la pénombre elle n'avait pu voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle ressentait exactement la même crainte que toute à l'heure.

- sors de ta cachette je sais que tu es là…

- …

- Pourquoi nous faire poireauter autant, ça t'amuse de nous voir nous impatienter et nous inquiéter

- …

- Tu préfères faire le muet très bien ! saches juste que jouer ainsi avec les sentiments d'une personne c'est inhumain, tu as raison, on ne peut juger quelqu'un sur un seul acte !

- ..

- Je parles toute seule maintenant c'est génial !

Elle retourna alors se coucher, malheureusement elle ne parlait pas seule mais son interlocuteur muet n'était pas le bon. Au lieu d'avoir une touffe brune il avait une touffe blonde. En effet durant l'après mide, trouvant que Sakura mettait du temps pour revenir, il était allé à sa recherche. En l'ayant aperçu il voulu lui faire peur, mais quand elle sortit son poignard il décida de se stopper, mais n'eut pas l'initiative de lui dire que c'était lui. La faire psycoter l'amusait. Quelques minutes avant il s'était réveillé seul, l'avait donc cherché et l'avait aperçu sur le toit, il était donc monté dans un arbre avoisinant, il pensa encore à lui faire peur, mais elle l'avait entendu. Il hésita alors à parler mais la réplique suivante de Sakura l'incita à se taire. Elle pensait donc s'adresser à Sasuke. Il y avait une sorte de rancœur dans sa voix. Jouer avec les sentiments ? de quoi parlait-elle ?

Réalisant qu'elle allait revenir aux futons avant lui, il sauta de son arbre et passa par la fenêtre. A peine fut-il dans son futon que Sakura arriva dans la pièce.

Tous deux ne dormirent pas ce soir. L'une se demandant si elle devait avertir l'autre de la présence de son ami. Et l'autre s'il devait lui dire que c'était lui et non un autre.

Le matin Sakura avoua ce qui s'était passé le soir. Naruto lui eut un peu plus de mal à avouer que c'était lui. Mais il ne posa pas de question sur ce qu'avait dit Sakura la veille.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, un froid s'était installé depuis cette discussion. Elle partit donc en ballade pour explorer les lieux. Elle avait pris le cheval de Naruto, le sien étant boiteux. De son côté, Naruto chassait afin d'avoir de quoi manger ce soir. Sakura s'y connaissant bien plus que le jeune homme en plantes, elle avait pour devoir de trouver tout ce qui était comestible.

Elle s'émerveillait, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas apprécié le calme de la forêt. D'un seul coup elle s'inquiéta. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait entendu d'oiseux chanter… une flèche venant se loger sur le tronc non loin d'elle lui indiqua le pourquoi de ce silence. Elle lança donc sa monture au galop. D'après les bruits derrière elle, il n'y avait q'un seul cheval. Elle se retourna pour voir son adversaire mais celui-ci était encapuchonné.

Elle était suivie par une pluie de flèche. Le pire c'est que les flèches étaient de plus en plus précises et de plus en plus proche de son corps. Jusqu'au moment où elle fut touchée au flan et fut projetée hors de sa monture. Son assaillant arriva alors. Etant couchée sur le côté, elle cachait son épée de la vue de son adversaire. Celui-ci à quelques mètres mit pied à terre et s'approcha. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Sakura dégaina son sabre et fonça sur son adversaire qui surpris fut blessé à l'épaule. 1/1 le combat pouvait enfin commencer. La rose pseudo brune en cet instant n'aimait pas se battre face à des hommes cachants leur identité. Elle essaya donc d'enlever la capuche de son assaillant. Peine perdue, celui-ci préférait se faire lacérer les bras plutôt que de montrer son visage. Ayant des plaies partout sur les bras, son assaillant lâcha son épée. Elle fit de même la trouvant subitement lourde. Elle s'élança alors sur l'homme les faisant rouler sur quelques mètres. Lorsqu'elle fut sur lui, elle avança un bras pour enlever cette maudite capuche, mais un bras l'en empêcha. D'un coup de rein elle fut sous…

- Sasuke !


	9. Chapter 9

_. D'un coup de rein elle fut sous…_

_- Sasuke !_

- Sa… sa… Sakura ! mais t'es cheveux pourquoi sont-ils noirs ?

- Pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse idiot ! et ça a l'air de marcher. Et toi pourquoi m'as-tu attaquée.

- J'ai reconnu le cheval de Naruto et je t'ai prise pour une voleuse.

- Le mien est boiteux. Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à venir et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je t'enlève cette fichue capuche ?

- Parce que sinon tu serais tombé sous mon charme et ne m'aurais pas lâché, mais bon vu que c'est toi j'ai rien à craindre !

- Ah ouai !

- Ouai !

En donnant un coup dans le ventre du jeune homme, elle le fit tomber au sol et se remit à califourchon sur lui. A croire qu'ils aiment cette position…

- alors tu n'as toujours rien à craindre

- et que comptes-tu me faire ? me taper de tes petits poings ?

- je connais une torture bien plus grande Uchiwa…. » fit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune homme

- je préférais quand tu m'appelais Sasuke… » Sakura pouvait voir les yeux du jeune homme se dilater de plaisir. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait..

- je crois que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Uchiwa Sasuke » dit-elle à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme

Il ne répondit pas. Il était sa chose, c'est fou le pouvoir de séduction qu'avait cette jeune femme sur lui… il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles pulpeuse et tant désirées tout ce temps de la jeune femme. Il les franchit mais fut surpris de rencontrer le vide au lieu de tendres lèvres. Il fut bien plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit des doigts fins passer sous son armure et lui prodiguer de tentatrices chatouilles. Il commença alors à gigoter dans tous les sens, suppliant la jeune femme d'arrêter. Il avait honte, lui membre du clan Uchiwa se pliait sous les chatouilles d'une belle et effarouchée jeune femme. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce supplice une seconde de plus il usa de ses dernières forces pour renverser la situation. La jeune femme ne portant pas d'armure, sa fut plus simple pour lui de la chatouiller et dieu sait qu'elle y était sensible.

- Arrêtes Sasuke, arrêtes, je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie arrêtes ! » fit-elle entre deux crises de rire.

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Oui ! mais arrêtes de ma chatouiller !

- Très bien. » il se stoppa net et regarda la jeune femme « tu feras donc à présent tout ce que je voudrais… intéressant… » il avait un sourire aux lèvres qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Sakura eut du mal à avaler sa salive lorsqu'elle fut transpercée par l'intensité du regard du jeune homme.

- Je vois que les retrouvailles sont plutôt intenses entre vous… je pense vous laisser alors ! » intervint Naruto.

- Naruto… toujours là au bon moment à ce que je vois… » fit Sasuke en s'arrachant du regard de Sakura pour se plonger dans ceux azur de son ami.

- Je te le fais pas dire. J'ai eu deux poissons, Sakura t'as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté ?

- La dernière fois il y avait eut des pousses de champignons ici, mais elles n'y sont plus ?

- Ah tu parles de ça ? » fit Sasuke en désignant sur sa selle une poche remplie de champignon

- A table alors ^^ » fit Naruto

Il se faisait tard, pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avait sommeil. Le repas avait était calme, entre quelques bandages et pansements aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Sakura et Naruto étaient pourtant pressé de savoir ce qu'était devenu le taciturne.

Ils étaient à présent tous les trois sur le toit et regardaient les étoiles

- ils n'ont pas cru à mon mensonge » commença Sasuke

- tu as donc été emprisonné. »

- exact Sakura, quelques temps après deux hommes de main de ton père sont venus au château Naruto. Ils ont essayés de me faire sortir mais y ont perdu la vie… je suis donc resté un long moment en prison… Il y a trois jours un homme aux cheveux blanc et long est venu m'aider à m'échapper, c'est affolant il semblait connaître le château par cœur.

- Jiraya… » fit Sakura

- Oui, nos routes se sont séparées hier, il avait récupéré mon cheval et mon armure. Un homme vraiment étrange, je lui ai dit de venir avec moi au château de mes parents pour être remercié comme il le fallait. Puis il me dit avec un sourire « tu en fait déjà assez mon grand, je te la confie prends en soin! » et il m'a donné ceci. » il montra alors une bague d'argent avec des pierres roses et vertes.

- Non… non ! » fit Sakura en écarquillant les yeux et en s'éloignant le plus possible de cette bague

- Elle ne t'ai pas inconnue à ce que je vois… Sakura d'où connais-tu cette bague ?

- Elle est à ma mère.

- On te croyait orpheline et récupérée par une sexiste… tu nous aurais menti ! vu la valeur de la bague, une simple paysanne ne peut se permettre une telle bague. Sakura que nous as-tu caché ?

- Rien je vous jure ! j'ai juste perdu la mémoire de quand j'étais petite, je ne me souviens de mon enfance qu'à partir du moment où j'étais avec Tsunade. Elle m'a d'ailleurs montré cette bague quand j'étais gamine et m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de celle de ma mère, et que lorsque l'on me l'apporterait il faudrait que j'aille voir Tsunade au plus vite…

- Ne perdons pas de temps alors, dès demain nous partons ! fit Naruto enthousiaste pour de nouvelles aventures

Dans la nuit une ombre se leva et sortit de la pièce. Une autre personne ne dormant pas se lança à sa poursuite.

- que fais-tu ? fit-il

- je ne veux pas vous embraquer dans mon passé. Si j'ai perdu la mémoire ça ne doit pas être pour rien… vous en avez fait assez toi et Naruto à mon égard.

- Ne pars pas

- je n'aurais jamais du m'attacher à vous deux… j'avais oublié à quel point les adieux étaient difficiles… » fit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Sakura… penses-tu vraiment que ton ami me demandait de prendre soin de cette bague ? non il voulait dire par là que je devais m'occuper de toi. Je le lui ai promis et je tiendrai cette promesse, alors reviens te coucher maintenant ! » fit –il en lui prenant le bras en la dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

- Non ! » fit-elle en dégageant son bras. « je ne veux pas… je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends, je ne veux pas.. je ne veux pas vous entraîner dans ce que je ne connais pas. Vous avez tous les deux des futures responsabilités très importantes, je ne peux vous mettre en danger.

- Qui te parle de danger.

- Je le pressens tout ça n'est pas bon. Il vaut mieux que..

Pourquoi les hommes ont toujours le chic pour vous embrasser en plein dans vos phrases ! Ne peuvent-ils pas attendre que vous ayez fini votre phrase. C'était la pensée de Sakura à ce moment là. Mais la pauvre jeune femme était en même temps tétanisée par le geste du jeune homme. Oh non ne pensez pas qu'elle n'a jamais embrassé un autre garçon que Sasuke dans sa vie, vous vous métriez le doigt dans l'œil. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassé s'était par nécessitée ou vengeance. Mais cette fois ci rien ne les y obligeait. Ou du moins rien n'obligeait l'Uchiwa à l'embrasser. Et puis pourquoi au fond appréciait-elle cela. Cette idée la tétanisait encore plus que le geste du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne sentant pas de réaction de la jeune femme cessa son baiser. Il vit la jeune femme ouvrir de grands yeux. Sa bouche était ouverte, elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais le son ne sortirait pas de bouche.

- je sais à présent comment te faire taire…' fit-il avec un petit sourire « viens te coucher maintenant » fit-il en la tirant par le bras.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne le pouvait, un combat intérieur était lancé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce vantard d'Uchiwa, ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui résister ? Pourquoi à chaque fois ou presque qu'ils se retrouvaient seul ils s'embrassaient ? Tien il l'emmenait vers l'intérieur de la cabane. Elle se laissa faire, étant trop perturbée pour protester. Elle ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il la prise contre lui. « Je ne serais pas obligé de te veiller ainsi » avait-il dit en la serrant contre lui. Elle dit rien encore, mais elle n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son cerveau était en ébullition, il se torturait, d'un côté à déterminer la relation entre le brun et elle et de l'autre côté de savoir ce que Tsunade pouvait bien lui dire sur son passé. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, de ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

Le voyage durerait une semaine. Tous trois galopaient à travers les champs et forêts. Depuis l'autre soir, Sasuke et Sakura s'évitaient. Ou plutôt Sakura évitait le jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation. De plus l'approche de la résidence de Tsunade tétanisait la jeune femme. Elle avait accroché la bague à son coup, elle avait une chaîne, maintenant elle y avait un pendentif. La rose dormait très peu la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin des les bois qui renfermaient l'enfance de la jeune femme. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une chaumière. Sakura souffla un bon coup, descendit de son cheval et avança vers la maisonnette. Elle avançait sur le sentier menant à la maison, soudain la prote s'ouvrit et une furie brune fonça sur la rose.

- SAKURA !

- Kyoko… comment vas-tu ? qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! tu es un beau jeune homme maintenant ! » fit-elle en s'agenouillant. Elle prenait un bambin de dix ans dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait un sourire radieux. Il le perdit rapidement en voyant les deux hommes accompagnant sa Sakura

- C'est qui ?

- Ce sont des amis, ils sont gentils tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux

- D'accord !

Le garçon vint alors à la rencontre des chevaliers qui avaient quitté leur monture.

- moi c'est Kyoko et vous deux ?

- moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté de te connaître Kyoko, Sakura m'a parlé de toi !

- et moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, alors comme ça monsieur veut apprendre à se battre il paraît !

- euh… oui, je veux pouvoir protéger les gens qui en ont besoin, comme fait Sakura !

Sakura souriait, elle tourna son regard de nouveau vers la porte et y vit une femme de la cinquantaine accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard était lourd. La rose esquissa une grimace. Elle avança vers sa tutrice.

- Tsunade..

- Je te préfère avec les cheveux roses Sakura. Jiraya t'as fait passé le message ? qui sont-ils, l'un est un Uzumaki, mais l'autre n'a pas de blason…

- C'est un Uchiwa.

- Et bien tu sais t'entourer à ce que je vois. Fais les entrer. » sur ce, la blonde rentra dans la maison.

Sakura se retourna et fit un signe aux garçons de la suivre. Ils furent tous entassés dans la cuisine. Naruto portait Kyoko sur ses genoux.

- Kyoko laisse nous je te pries. » fit la blonde avec un brin d'autorité dans la voix. Lorsque le garçon fut sortit elle riva son regard vers les deux jeunes inconnus. « Un Uchiwa et un Uzumaki, Naruto et Sasuke j'imagine !

- C'est exacte madame. » fit Sasuke.

- Si Sakura vous a menée jusqu'ici c'est qu'elle vous fait confiance. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient. Maintenant j'aurais une question à vous poser. Seriez-vous capable de la suivre n'importe où ? dans les plus profonde bassesses de ce monde ? ne comptez pas sur votre honneur dans cette partie du monde.

- Ne pensez pas que l'honneur est une place primordiale dans notre existence. » fit Sasuke une expression sérieuse au visage « pour Sakura, mon ami ici présent s'est fait passé pour ensorcelé, et je suis à présent son complice pour le reste des nobles, bafouant mon honneur et mon blason à jamais. Je peux donc vous dire qu'une histoire d'honneur ne m'arrêtera pas !

- Il en va de même pour moi !

- Très biens, maintenant je vous pries de bien quitter la pièce je dois m'entretenir avec Sakura.

- Très bien, on va avec Kyoko.

Sakura était encore émue du discours du brun. Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusque là, mais c'est vrai que les deux jeunes hommes avaient beaucoup sacrifiés pour elle… surtout Sasuke. Il avait perdu toute crédibilité envers les nobles et son clan qui avec Itachi était bafoué, ne l'était que plus avec cette bavure. Sakura se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Bon sang qu'avait-elle fait… et ne plus ce n'était pas fini et ils avaient dit tous deux qu'ils la suivraient encore plus loin dans le déshonneur… Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle stoppa ses songes et regarda alors Tsunade.

- prometteurs ces jeunes… Sakura assis-toi ce qui va suivre ne va pas être facile entendre… surtout pour toi à présent. » fit Tsunade avec un petit sourire.

Naruto s'occupait du petit brun. Naruto avait trouvé deux longs bâtons et initiait le jeune Kyoko aux combats. Sasuke de son côté s'occupait des chevaux. Il allait rejoindre Naruto et Kyoko, lorsqu'il vit Sakura sortir furieuse de la maison. Sur le pas de la porte elle se retourna et parla à Tsunade. Sasuke était assez proche pour entendre.

- Il en est hors de question ! ce n'est pas ma place ! Ils n'avaient pas qu'à m'abandonner

- Sakura ! je t'ai expliqué qu'ils ne t'avaient pas abandonnée ! il en allait de ta survie !

- Oui et maintenant qu'ils sont en difficulté ils se souviennent que j'existe !

- Tu ne comprends décidément rien Sakura.

- Désolé Tsunade je refuse…

- Sakura ! » cria Tsunade lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme partir en courant vers les bois. « _j'espère que tu lui fera comprendre Uchiwa…_ » pensa-t-elle en voyant le brun prendre la même direction que la jeune femme.

Sakura était dans un état de colère intense, une vraie furie, elle giflait les fougères qui avaient le malheur d'être sur son chemin, frappait quelques troncs et grommelait et criait par moment. Sasuke de son côté la suivait de loin. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait mettre la jeune femme de si mauvaise humeur.

Sakura s'arrêta dans une petite clairière elle alla au milieu de celle ci ou trônait une jeune chêne. Sasuke en regardant l'espace vide, il remarqua que ce n'était pas naturel, il y avait eu d'autre chênes à une époque, mais plus maintenant.

Il regarda la jeune femme, elle s'était adossée au chêne, elle lui tournait le dos et ses épaules sursautaient. Elle pleure pensa Sasuke.

- je n'ai pas envi de parler Uchiwa.

- Vraiment ? ça te ferait du bien pourtant

- Depuis quand t'occupes-tu de moi ? Depuis quand un noble s'occupe-t-il d'autre personne que lui-même ? Tu n'es pas normal, tu n'es pas noble, ils t'ont trafiqué le ciboulot en prison, ou alors c'est Jiraya ! Retournes à tes problèmes de famille et de blason. Après tout c'est la seule chose qui compte ! en y pensant, tu restes juste avec moi pour pouvoir dire que tu as aidé une femme du peuple ainsi tu remontes dans l'estime des nobles. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? » Sasuke se contrôlait pour ne pas gifler la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareilles après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

- Qu… » Sakura était surprise du calme du jeune homme « ça ne te regarde pas. Nos chemins vont se quitter ici. Toi et Naruto vous allez reprendre votre cavalcade et moi la mienne. Tu as peut-être juré, mais moi je n'ai rien demandé alors tu te débrouilles avec ta conscience, mais moi je ne vous veux plus dans mes pattes compris ? ce soir je pars, vous pouvez rester dormir si ça vous chante… Adieu Sasuke » fit-elle en passant devant lui. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle savait son geste égoïste, elle savait aussi tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et se serait giflée pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle ne les embarquerait pas là dedans. Et le meilleur moyen c'est qu'ils la détestent.

- Très bien, puisque tu en as décidé ainsi, Naruto et moi partons immédiatement.

Sakura se stoppa, sa voix. Froide, distante,

- Itachi » murmura-t-elle

Sasuke entendit tout de même, il s'arrêta, regarda en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était désemparée, les bras le long du corps, ses jambes tremblaient tout comme ses lèvres. Son regard était perdu. Le brun reprit se route, comme si jamais il n'avait entendu la rose murmurer le prénom de son frère. Sakura remarqua qu'il avait les poings fermés et avait une allure plus droite et stricte.

Elle le voyait s'éloigner. Elle voyait son dos ou l'écusson des Uchiwa prônait de toutes ses fiertés. Cette sorte d'éventail tellement redouté de tous les chevaliers. Il se tenait droit et fier, le port de tête haut et le regard allant de l'avant. Sakura suivait ses cheveux relevé en pic sur l'arrière de balançant au grès de la démarche du jeune homme. Il se fondait à présent dans l'obscurité du bois. Lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, ses jambes tremblantes jusque là cédèrent. Elle tomba à terre et de nouveau ses épaules tremblèrent. Sasuke de son côté avait vu l'effondrement de la jeune femme et lorsqu'il avait vu ses soubresauts avait hésité à continuer sur sa route. Mais Sasuke était un Uchiwa, et un Uchiwa ne revenait pas sur ses décisions…

Ce que ne savait pas Sasuke ces que ses soubresauts n'avaient jamais représenté des pleurs, mais des rires. Des rires nerveux. Lorsque les larmes ne sortent pas, se sont les rires qui prennent le relais… les rires sortent quand le désespoir est si grand que même les larmes sont des broutilles pour représenter la situation.

Sasuke alla trouver Naruto, celui-ci était toujours occupé avec Kyoko.

- Naruto on y va »

- Que s'est-il passé ? » fit Naruto en voyant le visage crispé de son ami.

- On reprend notre cavalcade comme avant. Kyoko je suis content de t'avoir connu. Tien pour toi et ta tutrice » fit-il en lui donnant deux pièces d'or « vous en aurez pour le mois je pense. Ça remplace ce que Sakura n'a pu vous rapporter. »

- SASUKE ! expliques-toi ! pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'en va ET sans Sakura.

- Naruto. Je te rappelle que Sakura est une criminelle, de plus je ne fais qu'appliquer ce qu'elle m'a demander.

- Sakura ! » fit Naruto en la voyant « explique moi ! que t'arrive-t-il, on peut t'aider ! »

- La ferme Naruto ! reprends ton chemin et oublies moi ça vaut mieux… Tu diras à tes parents que je m'excuse de ne pas revenir. Se sont vraiment des personnes gentilles.

- Sakura…

- Vas-t-en Naruto !

- Non je ne partirais pas. Pas sans toi, tu fais parti de la famille maintenant.

- Tu as une vision du mot famille trop large Naruto…

- Et toi trop étroit, je ne bougerais pas de là Sakura.

- Je te ferais bouger » fit-il en dégainant son épée. Son air était tout d'un coup devenu froid et distant.

- Non Sakura, Naruto est gentil » fit Kyoko.

Mais le commentaire du jeune homme ne servit à rien, Sasuke avait dégainé son arme près à intervenir. Naruto par contre restait immobile les poings serrées et le regard rivé dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme. Sakura pouvait y lire toute la motivation du jeune homme.

- si tu ne dégages pas d'ici… je te tuerais… »

- vas-y ».

Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Sakura d'un geste précis et rapide leva son épée et d'un geste circulaire, vise la jugulaire du blond. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs toujours les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Il ne cille pas lorsque l'épée l'entailla sur une bonne partie du cou. Sakura avait plus ou moins stoppé son geste, mais son élan blessa tout de même le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi Naruto… » Cette fois ci ce fut des larmes qui coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. « Pourquoi ? » ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle dit avant de tomber dans l'inconscient.

En se réveillant, la jeune rose vit sur sa droite le jeune blond triturer des doigts un bijou qui paraissait de loin comme de près un objet précieux. Le blond leva alors ces yeux azur vers la jeune femme. Elle fut surprise d'y lire autant de fatigue et de tristesse. Des yeux elle chercha une autre présence. Le jeune homme lui répondit alors.

- il est partit. N'ayant pas de conscience, te laisser ne lui posait pas de problème. » Fit-il avant de souffler.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de même ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas autant d'amour propre que Sasuke…

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Je lui ai fait comprendre que si lui ne voulait pas revenir sur une décision moi j'en étais capable. Il est donc partit. Il parait qu'Itachi est dans le coin…

- J'ai compris….

- Ouais je sais tout, Tsunade m'a tout expliqué…

- Ah…

- On part quand tu veux…

- Je pars, pas toi. Je vais y aller, mais tu ne viens pas, imagine un peu les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir sur toi ou ta famille, je ne veux pas vous impliquer là dedans, toi ou tes parents.

- Mes parents sont grands et se débrouilleront, quant à moi, je pense être assez fini pour prendre mes résolutions tout seul…

- Et si tu meurs… tu es le seul héritier Uzumaki je te rappelle !

- J'ai des cousins, là n'est pas le problème. Tu n'y vas pas seule, qui sait comment tu réagiras là-bas. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te refroidisse la tête un peu quand tu y seras.

- … et c'est toi qui dis ça... » fit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Sakura… je te fais la promesse de t'aider jusqu'à la mort.

- Ne fais pas ce genre de promesses Naruto !

- Dans ce cas.. disons que je t'aiderais de tout mon possible !

- Ça me convient mieux… bon tu sors que je m'habille !

Loin de nos deux compères, dans une taverne sombre dont les afflux d'alcool faisait tourner la tête à qui n'y était pas habitué, un homme frappait du poing sur un table attirant ainsi tous les regards sur lui.

- en es-tu sur, murmura-t-il comme un grognement à son camarade.

- Sur et certain, nous venons de capturer Jiraya, celui-ci à servit à ses ordres durant une bonne partie de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait demander cela qu'à cet homme.

- La garce… même enfermée elle arrive encore à nous poser des problèmes… Messieurs ! » fit-il en s'adressant à tous les occupant de la taverne « Nous y sommes presque, notre rêve deviendra vite réalité… il reste encore un obstacle… Sa fille… non non ne commençaient pas à rire, cette demoiselle à pour réputation d'être une très bonne tueuse de chevalier… je m'adresse à vous mes fidèles amis… celui qui me ramènera la fille vivante, sera nommé mon second. Alors est-ce que cela intéresse quelqu'un ?

Des cris tous plus forts les uns que les autres envahirent la taverne et une bonne partie des hommes présents partirent à la recherche de cette jeune femme. Leur chef soupira alors, c'est sur eux ne la retrouveront jamais.

- Salomon, comment s'appelle-t-elle et comment est-elle ? fit un jeune homme brun dont les cheveux étaient relevée et attaché sur le haut de son crâne.

- Merci Shikamaru de poser la question, on voit bien que tu as été élevé par mes soins. Elle s'appelle Sakura et ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux. Elle est à cheval, faites attention elle est très forte rare sont les chevaliers qui lui ont échappé…

- Et si on ne veut pas devenir ton second, est-ce qu'une somme raisonnable nous sera attribuée ?

- Je te reconnais bien là Shikamaru, fainéant… nous verrons sur le moment, avant il faut que tu me la ramènes vivante… Bonne chance à tous !


	10. Chapter 10

Dans un village ou le marché rencontrait un vif succès un jeune chevalier se promenait sur sa monture… toutes les jeunes femmes poussaient des petits cris de surprise tellement sa beauté était inhumaine. Inhumain c'était ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il avait laissé son « frère » et … Sakura derrière lui. Il devait rattraper la bavure et montrer qu'il n'était pas un bandit. Et ce genre de marché est parfait. Beaucoup de monde, beaucoup d'agitation, donc beaucoup de voleurs. Perché sur son cheval il en remarqua un.

- hein mon étoffe ! Au voleur ! » Cria la commerçante.

- Je m'en occupe, écartez-vous ! » cria le jeune brun en poursuivant le voleur.

Le voleur était à pied, Sasuke sur son cheval eut vite fait de le rattraper. Il l'assomma ave son épée. Le voleur tomba au sol inconscient. Sasuke ramena alors l'étoffe. Ce fut son activité pour la journée. Il surveillait les stands et les voleurs.

Au loin il vit une chevelure étrange, rose. Sans réfléchir plus, il partit à sa rencontre. Celle-ci sortait du marché et tourna dans une petite ruelle. Sasuke y fut quelques secondes après et fut étonné. Rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne dans cette ruelle. Aurait-il rêvé ? Intrigué tout de même il continua à avancer dans cette ruelle. Il était aux aguets, il y avait une ambiance glauque dans cette ruelle, Sasuke n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il était froid et mal éclairé, l'endroit parfait pour un crime vous me direz. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour il entendit une jeune femme crier. Il partit donc au galop.

Le spectacle suivant le fit bouillir de rage, quatre hommes s'acharnaient sur une gamine de quatorze ans. Ils la battaient, la déshabillaient et avaient sûrement d'autres idées derrière la tête. Sasuke vit rouge et mis pied à terre. Le bruit sourd qu'il provoqua arrêta les hommes.

- On partage pas.. » fit un des hommes.

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air… très frais » commenta-t-il en sentant un odeur d'alcool venir du groupes.

- Y rien de mieux que la cervoise !

- Ouia je vois ça… lâchez cette jeune fille et rien ne vous sera fait

- Ah nous fais pas rire, on est quatre tu es seul.

- Je suis sobre vous ne l'êtes pas vu l'odeur.

- Tu vas voir espèce de blanc-bec !

Les quatre hommes se lancèrent en même temps sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci regarda la jeune fille, il fut choqué par la ressemblance entre elle et Sakura. Il lui fit un signe de la tête comme quoi elle devait partir. Elle n'attendit pas un instant et déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Maintenant que la gamine était partit, il allait pouvoir se concentrer. Déjà un pochtron lui arrivait dessus. Il souffla un bon coup.

Quelques temps après les quatre hommes étaient à terre avec la figure en sang. Sasuke de son côté était essoufflé. Il grogna, il avait perdu en endurance, et ça ce n'était pas bon, surtout si Itachi était dans le coin.

- il est là ! » Entendit-il au loin. Il se retourna et vit la jeune fille de tout à l'heure accompagnée d'hommes du village.

- Merci monsieur d'avoir sauvé ma fille de ces vaux rien. » fit un homme de la trentaine en tendant la main vers le brun.

- En tant que chevalier c'est de mon devoir de protéger qui que ce soit…

D'un seul coup il n'entendit plus ce qu'on lui disait. Cette phrase, il l'avait dite à Jiraya en parlant de Sakura. Aucun de ses traits n'aurait laissé penser qu'au fond une colère sourde grondait contre lui-même mais pas que… il était fou de rage contre le rose. Depuis quand une fille pouvait autant jouer avec ses émotions ? Il avait fait le bon choix, Naruto la protègera, cette fille était un poison pour lui, elle le rendait plus faible, preuve avec sa perte d'endurance. Il avait fait le bon choix, même si on fond il s'en veut toujours. Il n'aurait qu'à l'oublier et tout redeviendra normal. Enfin il l'espérait….

* * *

- J'AI FAIM BON SANG !

- Naruto la ferme ! on pourrait t'entendre !

- Oups désolé… MAIS J'ai faim !

- Il ne reste rien dans les provisions ?

- Euh… disons qu'une petite souris qui avait extrêmement fin hier soir y a fait un tour.

- Ne me dit pas que cette « petite souris » a tout mangé.

- Si..

- NARUTOOO ! » fit la jeune femme hors d'elle.

- Chut Sakura, il faut être discret !

- Je vais le tuer…

- Non laisse nous ce plaisir ! » fit un homme débarquant d'on ne sait où des bois.

Ainsi apparurent cinq hommes aux carrures imposantes. Tous très bien armés et avec des mimique mauvaises. Sakura souffla, bon sang que se passait-il ces temps si, c'était la quatrième attaque en trois jours.

- Dites y a une réunion des bandits de bas étage dans le coin ? » fit Sakura qui en avait assez de leur regards rieurs et en même temps criminels.

- Non non. Juste une grosse prime sur ta tête.

- Oh Sakura t'es célèbre.

- Ne dis pas mon prénom idiot.

- Ouia les gars c'est bien elle… dommage de devoir supprimer une si belle créature. » fit l'un d'entre eux en se léchant les lèvres

- On doit la ramener vivante

- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle on pourra donc en profiter pendant le retour.

- Beurk ! » fit Sakura pour engager le combat

Ça ne rata pas, le pervers fut vexée et engagea le combat. Avec son cheval il s'élança sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci déchargea rapidement son cheval en coupant les cordes retenant affaires et babioles, de son épée déjà dégainée. Elle ne bougea tout de même pas d'un pouce, lorsque le brigand n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Elle analysa rapidement son adversaire et une faille lui vint en tête alors. Il chaussait mal ses étriers, donc son assiette (terme d'équitation pour parler d'équilibre) n'était pas stable. Elle eut un petit sourire, un cavalier pas stable sur sa monture… elle aura décidément tout vu…

Alors que l'épée allait droit vers son épaule, Sakura se baissa et coupa l'étriller à sa portée. Résultat, l'homme à la carrure imposante se retrouva les fesses au sol et son cheval fonçant droit vers la liberté que lui offrait la forêt.

Le pervers mis quelques secondes pour revenir dans la réalité. Il revint donc à la charge, cette fois-ci avec une haine apparente sur son visage et ses yeux.

Ne voulant pas blesser inutilement son cheval, Sakura sauta de celui-ci sous les regards inquiets de Naruto

- t'inquiètes Naruto…

Elle contra rapidement le coup puissant de son adversaire. Elle plia tout de même sous le poids. Mais rien sur son visage ne laissait paraître qu'elle souffrait de la puissance des coups de cet homme. Elle souffla un bon coup et attaqua à son tour. Elle était bien plus agile et rapide que son adversaire. La différence de masse était considérable. A croire que cet homme pourrait rivaliser avec un taureau ! Naruto voyait bien que Sakura était en position de faiblesse… elle l'avait sous estimé.

- et bien t'es pas si redoutable que ça finalement !é fit-il en lui écorchant l'épaule.

- Je ne pensais pas devoir me battre sérieusement contre toi, mais faut croire que vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça…

Naruto ne comprit pas. Elle se battait mieux habituellement, et elle laissait encore plus d'ouverture que tout à l'heure. Mais son adversaire n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il envoya son épée dans le flanc bien exposé de la jeune femme qui sourit. Elle se colla à lui, ainsi l'épée ne fit que la frôler, de son côté son épée était déjà plantée dans la gorge de son adversaire. Elle fut aspergée de sang.

- ça je crois que tu n'y avais pas pensé… » fit Naruto en voyant la tête de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle reçut une gerbe de sang sur la figure. « ah c'est macabre…

- non mais t'as vu de quoi j'ai l'air… bon à qui le tour maintenant ? » fit-elle avec un sourire des plus carnassiers.

Ses adversaires blêmirent lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Sakura plein du sang de leur ami. Celui-ci était au sol et se vidait rapidement de son sang dans une expression de colère. Le sourire de la jeune femme était effrayant, qui pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une princesse au sang des plus nobles dans cet état ? Pas grand monde. Le sang dégoulinait de son visage et des deux mèches qui entouraient son visage. Elle coupa rapidement un morceau du vêtement du mort pour en faire un torchon avec le quel elle s'essuya le visage.

- J'espère juste qu'il y a une rivière pas très loin. » fit-elle en prenant son arme de la main gauche.

- De la main gauche ? Naruto fut surpris de cela, il revit alors la première attaque qu'avait subit Sakura lorsqu'elle avait mit pieds à terre. Son épée avait eut une drôle de garde, lors du coup, son poignet a du amortir le choc. Elle doit sûrement y avoir une entorse importante pour se battre de la main gauche.

En attendant les trois autres s'enfuirent.

- s'ils s'enfuient leur chef saura que tu m'accompagnes et l'effet de surprise sera mort.

- On les rattrape alors.

- Ouai !

Le soir même au bord d'une petite source une magnifique jeune femme faisait sa toilette. Tout homme aurait trouvé ce tableau très beau si la jeune femme en question n'avait pas plein de sang coagulé sur le visage et les bras. Nue dans la rivière sa peau blanche et laiteuse resplendissant sous les rayons de la lune. L'eau lui arrivait au dessus des hanches il était donc possible de voir son ventre plat et pour les plus pervers sa poitrine. Pour les plus observateur, on remarquait aussi de nombreuses cicatrices tout le long de son corps.

En s'approchant on entendrait alors des grognements.

- bon sang il m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout celui-là ! » c'est fou comme une phrase peut casser toute une ambiance…

La jeune femme essayait d'enlever tout le sang se trouvant sur sa figure et dans ses cheveux. Voyant qu'en frottant ça ne marchait pas, elle décida de plonger dans l'eau. Elle frotte énergiquement sous l'eau. A la surface l'eau devenait rouge. En sortant de l'eau la jeune femme avait un ravissant sourire au visage, plus une trace de sang sur elle, à part sa plaie.

- Naruto j'ai réfléchi… est-ce qu'il reste un peu de coloration de ta mère ?

- Oui, tu vas te reteindre les cheveux ?

- Tout à l'heure avant d'achever le dernier je lui ai posé quelques questions. Tous ces hommes que nous avons tués, cherchaient à me ramener à leur chef. Ils ne suivaient que la description : rose avec des yeux verts. Tu me diras des femmes aux cheveux roses y en a pas beaucoup. Alors comme on est déjà en terrain ennemi et qu'on approche de la ville, il vaut mieux que je me colore de nouveau les cheveux.

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! nous sommes sur tes terres, pourquoi personne ne vient t'accueillir ?

- Je ne sais pas Naruto, je n'en sais rien. Mais on ne peut pas laisser ces gens sous un despote pareil. Je te dirais aussi que de revoir les gens qui m'ont exclu de leur vie pour je ne sais quelle raison ne m'enchante pas. Mais c'est de mon devoir d'aider... mon peuple… ça me fait bizarre de dire ça.

- Ah t'inquiète ! tu t'y feras vite ! » fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Naruto, tu le fais exprès ! tu viens juste de me recoudre l'épaule que tu me tapes déjà dessus !

* * *

Non loin de la petite forêt où se trouvaient Naruto et Sakura, dans une petite auberge, un homme se faisait servir une boisson, il était seul et son visage était caché par une longue capuche. Sa dégaine n'était pas des plus sympathique et rassurante. Avec son long manteau ne laissant rien deviner sur sa carrure à part le fait qu'il portait une épée, il ne semblait pas bon de s'en prendre à se type. La serveuse habituée à ce genre de personnage ne fit pas plus de cérémonies et servit l'inconnu. Tous les habitués du coin le fixèrent. Il était facile de voir la méfiance dans leurs regards. D'après l'attitude nonchalante qu'il arborait, l'intrus n'avait pas l'air le moins dérangé du monde par cette hostilité des locaux. Il se prit même à leur jeu. Tout d'abord il observa le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Une auberge de passage à laquelle quelques réparations feraient le plus grand bien. A bien observer les poutres, on remarquerait qu'elles sont rongées par les mythes et n'en ont plus pour très longtemps, les tables et chaises sont à peu près au même niveau, certaines chaises ayant déjà rendu l'âme sont amassées près de la cheminée pour l'alimenter. Après avoir observé les chaises il passa à leurs occupants. Pour la plupart des paysans venant le soir pour fuir la misère de leur logis et l'horrible soupe de leur femme. Il fut surpris de voir de tous les gabarits et de tous les âges. Et bien un peu de mixité de faisait pas mal. Les regards étaient toujours posés sur lui. Il prit donc sa boisson et s'avança vers deux hommes jouant à un jeu de tactique. Un échiquier ? C'est assez rare dans le coin. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce jeu mais se débrouillait assez bien. Les deux joueurs lui lançaient des regards méfiant et interrogateur. Un homme allait positionner son cavalier. L'inconnu le coupa et lui conseilla de jouer sa dame. Résultat l'homme gagna. L'ambiance se détendit alors. L'encapuchonné fut accueillit un peu plus chaleureusement. Il décida alors d'enlever sa capuche qui le faisait transpirer et qui lui tenait chaud.

Tous furent surpris de voir un homme venant tout juste de passer le cap de l'adolescence, vingt ans à peu près.

- Et bien mon garçon, tu es un fin stratège à ce que je vois ! » fi le gagnant

- La prochaine fois au lieu d'aider cet idiot, tu m'aideras gamin ! » fit le mauvais perdant

- La prochaine fois que je reviendrais ici. »

Il se dirigea alors vers le bar qui servait aussi d'accueil pour ceux voulant une chambre pour la nuit. La clé en poche il s'en alla en saluant la salle.

Les occupants virent donc un jeune homme coiffé d'une queue de cheval haute se diriger vers les chambres. Tous sourirent. Si seulement tous ceux qui portaient une épée pouvaient être aussi dignes que lui de la porter. Il était tout de même jeune pour la porter. Malheureusement depuis que ce despote avait pris la place de leur gentille reine, ceux portant l'épée n'étaient plus que des voyous attirés par le sang, les femmes et l'argent. Dans l'après midi, ils avaient pour la plupart vu un groupe de ce genre se diriger vers la forêt…. On ne les avait plus vus depuis…

Ces paysans étaient loin de penser qu'ils étaient tombés sur la descendance de leur reine vénérée et ce cette jeune fille les avait massacrés jusqu'aux derniers. Non, jamais ça ne leur serait venu à l'esprit, pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Le jeune homme parti dans une chambre, lui aussi savait où étaient partis ces brutes, il attendait leur retour pour changer de lieux.

Car oui ce jeune homme était de la plus grande race des paresseux, il se servait de ces brutes comme des pions. Eux partaient explorer les forêts et lui attendait. S'ils ne revenaient pas, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été tués et que par conséquent la personne qu'il recherchait, était dans les parages. Ces brutes épaisses n'étant pas revenues… la conclusion était rapide… sa proie était dans le coin. Une bonne nuit de sommeil serait donc un besoin pour mettre à exécution son plan, demain il partirait avant l'aube. Il avait déjà payé l'aubergiste, pas de problème de dettes ainsi.

* * *

Sakura et Naruto faisaient marche vers la capitale de ce petit pays qui avant était le royaume de Sakura. Celle-ci de nature peu patiente commençait à bouillonnait, ils n'arrêtaient pas d'avancer dans cette forêt qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Sur son cheval la rose ne tenait plus en place. Rongée par l'anxiété et la peur, elle n'avait qu'une envie d'enfuir et laisser son pays dans l'embarras, mais au fond elle ne le pouvait pas. A quoi aurait servit les deux dernières années de sa vie si à présent elle fuyait. De plus une certaine curiosité la poussait vers cette ville où son destin changera du tout au tout.

Elle lâche donc un énième soupir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Mon dieu qu'elle s'ennuyait. De plus sa coloration lui grattait le crane. Elle regarda alors vers son compagnon. Celui-ci dormait sur sa monture… ce gars l'étonnera toujours. En ayant assez vu de la gente masculine en plein effort, elle regarda de l'autre côté. Cette forêt était jolie. Verdoyante à souhait bien peuplé, des écureuils, des oiseaux au chant mélodieux, des cerfs et biches, des soldats…. Des soldats !

Ils formaient un grand barrage sur la route. Naruto fut réveillé rapidement par Sakura. Ils furent arrêtés par les soldats.

- vous ne pouvez pas entrez dans la cité, faites demi-tour » fit un soldat au regard des plus rustres.

- Nous avons des affaires à traiter » fit Naruto avec un air sérieux. Le soldat regarda alors Sakura et plissa les yeux

- Le trafique de catins est interdit sur nos terres monsieur.

- QUOI ! répète un peu, pour voir. Qui viens-tu de traiter de catin, espèce de gros porc !

- Chérie enfin ! excusez là… le voyage l'a complètement épuisée et elle a tendance à être grossière.

- Je vois ça » commenta le soldat

- Et il ne vous viendrez même pas à l'idée de vous excusez, pour votre erreur peut-être ? Je veux voir votre supérieur. Il y a franchement un relâchement dans le choix des soldats ! » fit Sakura. Elle riait sous cape, elle adorait ce rôle de grande capricieuse.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? » fit-un chevalier dont l'armure semblait plus brillante que les autres, Sakura sourit

- Êtes-vous son supérieur ?

- Oui madame.

- Très bien, je demande à ce que c'est homme soit défait de ses fonctions !

- Chérie tu..

- La ferme toi ! son comportement est inacceptable et ce n'est pas avec un mari comme toi que je trouverais une quelconque aide !

- Calmez-vous madame. Expliquez-moi l'erreur de mon soldat.

- C'est simple votre soldat m'a traité de catin ! trouvez-vous cela normal ?

- En effet madame je comprends votre colère.

- Vous allez donc nous laisser passer.

- Je regrette madame, mon subordonné sera puni comme il se doit, mais je ne peux vous laisser passer.

- Vraiment ? viens chéri, allons faire mes emplettes dans une autre ville. Décidément je n'apprécie pas beaucoup les soldats de ce pays ! fit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

- Mais chérie, je pensais que les pierres précieuses que tu voulais étaient dans cette ville.

- Mon chéri des cailloux de couleurs il y en a dans d'autres villes aux soldats plus aimables ! » fit-elle avec un regard tueur envers les soldats. Son regard fut fructueux

- Très bien madame, vous pouvez passer. Avant d'être soldat je suis citoyen de cette ville, et je dois avouer qu'elle manque de moyen, passez, vite et faites vous plaisir dans cette magnifique ville.

- Oh merci beaucoup monsieur, fit-elle en lui passant devant avec un petit sourire.

- Désolé » glissa doucement Naruto lorsque ce fut à son tour de passer devant les soldats

Ils partirent donc ainsi. Dans un arbre un homme avait regardé la scène. Il n'y avait rien à redire sur la comédie des deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient très doués. Et la jeune femme était maîtresse de la manipulation. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'inconnu. Cette chasse allait être plus intéressante que prévue !

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait très très très plaisir !


	11. Chapter 11

Un endroit humide, sombre, puant la mort. Une prison, des cellules individuelles. Toutes sont vides et à l'abandon. Toutes ? Non, tout au fond il en reste une qui est habitée. Cet endroit lugubre n'est pas des plus accueillants, rares sont les personnes qui vont jusqu'au fond pour voir le seul détenu. Le ? Non la détenue. Et par n'importe qui ! Toute personne vivant dans les alentours connaissait son identité. Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas cette femme. Des étrangers sûrement… et encore.

En s'approchant un peu plus de la détenue, on pouvait distinguer des habits ravagés, troués et boueux. Mais si l'on regarde un peu plus, on remarque qu'il fut une époque ou ces étoffes devaient resplendir. Cette femme était donc de la noblesse. Comment, une noble avait bien put arriver en cet endroit ? Un soupir fendit le silence qui régnait. Depuis quand cette noble était-elle ici ? Un bon moment il faut croire. C'était même certain, sa peau était aussi pale que de la porcelaine, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis quelques temps. Sa peau toute aussi laiteuse qu'elle soit ne cachait en rien la maigreur de cet être. Elle n'avait tout de même pas les eaux sur la peau, mais elle ne remplissait plus sa robe, qui par déduction devait mettre en valeur ces formes. La robe de couleur autre fois blanche, avait aujourd'hui pris des couleurs marron et grise. Vaporeuse et légère elle donnait une impression d'un drap sur un cadavre.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle était assise au sol la tête collée aux barreaux. Posture peu fière pour une noble. Une partie de sa tignasse, qui autre fois devait être une chevelure des plus souple, passait entre les barreaux. Cette tignasse poussiéreuse et crasseuse était toute de même coiffée en une longue tresse. Celle-ci était tout de même défaite, de longue mèches en ressortaient et chatouillaient le visage de la noble.

D'un seul coup, la noble se raidit et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle prit appuis sur l'un de murs de la pièce et se composa une attitude dédaigneuse. Le torse droit, le menton légèrement relevé, les épaules droites et basses. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme affalée contre les barreaux. A sa posture on pouvait bien voir son rang. Elle le sur jouait tout de même un peu. Quelques secondes après, un autre prisonnier fut amené dans la cellule en face d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Malgré la faible intensité des flammes elle réussit à distinguer quelques traits de son compagnon de cellule.

L'un des hommes qui accompagnait, était le même que celui qui avait ordonné de retrouver Sakura. Il se retourna vers elle un sourire mauvais sur la face.

-Ne penses-tu pas que ta posture ne vaut plus rien, ton bras droit est tombé et te tiendra compagnie dans cet endroit… c'est fini, tu as perdu

- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. Jamais tu ne pourras arriver à tes fins Salomon. Tu n'es qu'un Vassal qui a mal tourné et qui prends ces rêves pour des réalités

- En attendant la blanche colombe est enfermé ici » il lui cracha sur les pieds « et le crapaud arrive à toucher la colombe, revois un peu tes anciens proverbes, je vais changer ce pays à ma façon. Et le crapaud se vengera de la colombe

- La vengeance n'engendre rien de bon Salomon

- Ca me fait bien rire d'entendre cela de ta part, aurais-tu perdu la mémoire en cette cellule.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, il en va de la génération suivante de ne pas les reproduire…

- Que de paroles ! Bien ! Je te laisse en compagnie de ton ami, il ne risque pas de te faire la conversation de suite. Peut-être jamais d'ailleurs… » Il se retourna vers le nouveau détenu « bienvenu dans nos prisons Jiraya senseï. »

Il s'en alla sans un regard de plus pour la noble d'à côté. Un sourire malveillant sur la face. Lorsqu'ils furent parti, la noble se permit de nouveau un soupir.

Qui aurait cru que derrière ce jeune homme timide se cachait un démon ? Mon pauvre Jiraya… tu es vraiment en mauvais état, je n'ose même pas savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. L'homme dans la cellule d'en face, était inconscient et se remettait lentement des blessures causées par sa torture.

Galoper, galoper encore plus vite ! Dans les contrées sauvages un cheval fendait l'air en deux. Noir comme l'ébène il galopait, ses sabots lourds produisaient une mélodie lourde et rythmée. La cadence était semblable à celle du cœur de son cavalier. Tous deux ne formaient qu'un. Filant aussi vite que le vent qui prenait leur direction. Ils étaient beaux à voir. Une liberté se dégageait d'eux ainsi qu'une certaine crainte. Ce couple des ténèbres fusionnait, le but était d'aller le plus vite possible. Pendent cette course contre le vent, l'adrénaline commençait à monter entre eux. Enfin il l'avait retrouvé. Il avait retrouvé ce traître, il allait enfin se venger, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Cet homme arrêterait enfin de salir son blason. Et enfin il pourrait être libre et heureux. A cette pensée il talonna un peu plus sa monture qui accéléra donc un peu plus. Sa monture avait une respiration forte, montrant ainsi les efforts qu'elle produisait. Son cavalier l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué à l'écume apparut sur son poitrail et sa sangle. Son cheval faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aller le plus vite et aider son maître. Il hennissait parfois sentant son maître s'enivrait d'une aura surpuissante. Ils croisèrent des bandits, mais ceux-ci en voyant la puissance se dégageant de ce duo, ils décidèrent de continuer leur route. Sasuke de son côté n'avait pas de temps à leur accorder.

Il approchait de son but. Il fit ralentir sa monture, pour finir au pas. Il sentait les pulsations du cœur de sa monture, cela faisait monter en lui une force frénétique. Il avança dans le petit bourg. Il avait avant changé ces vêtements cachant ainsi son blason.

Il entra dans la taverne du village. L'endroit par excellence pour récolter des informations. Il s'assit donc au comptoir et commanda une cervoise. Alors que ces lèvres trempaient dans la boisson, il laissa les sons de la taverne venir vers lui.

- Tu es au courant de la dernière ?

- Non, raconte !

- Salomon aurait lancé ses meilleurs hommes à _sa_ recherche…

- Ça sent pas bon tout ça, ils vont l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas devin ! J'espère juste qu'elle récupérera ce qui lui est due et donnera une bonne raclé à ce Salomon de malheur !

- Pas si fort, le nouveau est peut-être sous ses ordres…. »

Sasuke sentit alors le regard de ces hommes se poser sur lui. Toujours les lèvres dans la cervoise il sourit. Non il n'était sous les ordres de personne et seul chef de sa vie.

Après avoir vidé sa chope il sortit, la taverne n'avait rien donné, aucune trace de lui. Il se rendit donc sur la place. En chemin il vit quelques femmes le regarder avec insistances, puis les discussions entre deux d'entres elles, l'intriguèrent.

- il s'est coupé les cheveux ?

- Non ce n'est pas le même, il a l'air plus jeune

- C'est hallucinant ce qu'ils se ressemblent ! Aussi beau l'un que l'autre ! Oh regardes, il s'approche de nous !

- Bonjour mesdames » fit-il avec un sourire qu'il savait ravageur chez la gente féminine « Je suis à la recherche de mon frère. On se ressemble beaucoup à l'exception qu'il a les cheveux plus longs et est un peu plus petit. Sauriez-vous s'il était dans les parages il y a peu ?

Ils rirent encore, vraiment ils avaient été forts sur ce coup. Sakura était parfaite en épouse capricieuse et Naruto était des plus drôles en époux soumis. Les soldats n'avaient tout de même pas posé de questions sur leur accoutrement. Ils n'avaient rien de noble, elle haussa les épaules, peut-être connaissaient-ils l'écusson du jeune homme.

- Sakura ?

- Naruto, il faut que tu évites de m'appeler ainsi maintenant… il faut trouver autre chose…

- Cerise… » une bosse sur la tête de Naruto plus tard

- Idiot c'est trop proche !

- Pourquoi pas Yuuki ?

- Yuuki ? très bien !

- Bin alors j'ai une question à te poser ou plutôt une inquiétude… pourquoi nos ennemis savent que nous sommes dans les parages mais pas nos allier ?

- J'aimerais bien avoir la réponse moi-même Naruto mais je ne l'ai pas. Je me demande si cette aide existe vraiment…

- Oh faut pas te décourager Sakura ! Aïe ! » Naruto, se frotta le crane, un autre bosse apparaissait entres ses épis blonds.

- Idiot !

- Désolé Yuuki ! » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, irrécupérable celui-là. De ce geste elle remarqua une ombre dans la forêt. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son instinct lui avait dit de cacher son identité. Depuis quelques temps cette ombre les suivait. Elle n'en fit pas part à Naruto, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

Elle fut surprise quand la monture de Naruto se stoppa brusquement. Elle regarda face à elle et vit des bandits... Encore ! Bon sang mais allaient-ils arrêter des les harceler ! De plus avec cette ombre dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler sa vraie identité…. Elle se pencha vers Naruto

- tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul cette fois-ci

- hein mais pourquoi Sa….Yuuki ?

- quelqu'un nous suit depuis un moment…

- j'ai compris…

- hey les amoureux ! donnez-nous vos objets de valeurs et nous ne vous ferrons rien.

- Naruto se mit devant Sakura, prêt à régler seul ce problème.

- En tant que bons brigands, ils attaquèrent en même temps. Les brigands ne connaissent pas le mot honneur.

- Le blond se retrouva donc contre sept ou huit hommes.

Il tenait le coup, mais commençait à fatiguer. Trois d'entre eux étaient déjà à terre. Les autres étaient encore debout et coriaces. De plus Naruto avait été touché à la jambe, ces déplacements étaient donc limités. Sakura de son coté bouillonnait. Elle voulait aider, son ami, mais cette ombre ne lui disait rien qu'il vaille. Elle gigotait donc sur sa selle, regardant le blond accuser des coups qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver. Si elle avait pu se battre avec lui, ils auraient presque fini d'exterminer cette vermine…. Si seulement…

Le scène suivante glaça le sang de la rose. Un des brigands fit tomber à terre le blond. Il était prêt à lui planter son épée dans le cœur. Heureusement pour le blond, une flèche fusa en pleine tête du brigand. La rose regarda d'où venait la flèche. C'était lui ! La personne qui les poursuivait ! il aida alors Naruto à éliminer le reste de vermines qu'il restait.

Même si cet homme venait de les aider, Sakura n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il portait un masque qui empêchait de voir son visage. Lorsque ttu fut fini, il aida Naruto à revenir vers sa monture. Il enleva alors son masque.

- Shikamaru… » fit Naruto

- Je pensais que tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi Naruto… cela remonte à un bon moment il faut dire.

- Comment oublier un fainéant comme toi ! Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je te présente mon épouse Yuuki. Yuuki voici Shikamaru Nara un ami d'enfance.

- Enchanté monsieur Nara »

- Yuuki ? Sakura vous voulez dire…. » les deux autres se raidirent « j'ai été envoyé pour venir vous chercher.

- Vraiment ? » fit Sakura toujours aussi méfiante.

- Oui votre altesse » fit-il en lui faisant la révérence.

- Arrêtez ça… je ne suis rien…. Pourquoi nous suiviez-vous ?

- Je comptais vous suivre de loin, mais vous m'avez remarqué il y quelques temps. Malheureusement, vous m'avez pris pour ennemi, j'ai donc décidé de sortir de l'ombre, pour vous aider.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être présenté directement ? » continua la rose toujours aussi peu en confiance

- Roh Sakura lâches le ! tu ne crains rien, je le connais ! alors Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, raconte un peu !

- Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, après avoir été à ton service, mon maître m'a amené chez la reine de ce pays. J'ai été son serviteur et lorsque Salomon à pris le pouvoir, je suis passé dans la résistance. Je suis tout de même surpris, nous avions entendu que vous deviez venir seule. Mais il est vrai qu'il est préférable que vous soyez avec Naruto, cela pourrait être suspect sinon.

- Arrêtons-nous ici pour aujourd'hui, je vais chercher du bois » fit Sakura

- Je viens avec toi Sakura ! » fit le blondinet

- Non tu restes ici, je reviens vite »

La rose encore brune s'enfonça donc dans les bois. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce personnage, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Quelque chose dans son regard n'était pas net. Elle préférait garder un œil dessus, à partir de maintenant elle ne le lâchera plus une seconde jusqu'à ce que ces doutes se fondent ou se dissipent. En revenant elle vit un gibier.

- C'est Shikamaru qui est allé le chasser

- Ah… heureusement que j'ai trouvé pas mal de bois alors…

Quel abruti ce Naruto, il avait laissé ce Shikamaru seul, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Qui sais s'il n'avait pas contacté quelqu'un ou autre pendant ce temps… bien il fallait adopter une stratégie… pourquoi pas, ça pourrait marcher…

- et bien je vois que nous avons un bon chasseur avec nous ! » fit Sakura avec un sourire

- j'ai juste eut de la chance, merci tout de même votre altesse » il trouvait le changement de comportement trop brusque pour être normal

- Sakura, appelez-moi Sakura.

Une tension sourde s'incrusta entre les deux personnages, pourtant tous deux essayaient de se séparer de ce malaise. Naruto lui vivait sur un petit nuage, il était rassuré maintenant que la résistance avait montré son nez. Et quoi de mieux que de retrouver un vieil ami ?

Le lendemain fut difficile pour eux deux, ils avaient du mal à cohabiter et Sakura surveillait chacun des gestes du brun. Celui-ci se sentait tout le temps observé et ça commençait à l'agacer, il se dit alors qu'il devait gagner la confiance de la jeune femme.

Il alla vers elle.

- Sakura il faut que l'on parle….

- Je t'écoute

- Je sais très bien que tu ne me fais pas confiance, ne dis pas le contraire. Je ne sentirais pas toujours ton regard sur moi ci ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te méfies, mais il va falloir sortir de cette crainte, sinon nous ne serrons pas productif et cela pourrait nous être fatal…

- En parlant de fatal…où est passé Naruto ?

Non loin ils entendirent des chocs métalliques. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que l'un des épées était celle de Naruto.

Un nouveau combat s'engagea donc. Ils étaient nombreux et tous trois avaient du mal à se sortir de cette situation. Sakura reprit rapidement son souffle laissant une ouverture, un ennemi s'en saisi et allait la transpercer de part en part. Elle serait morte sur le coup si Shikamaru n'avait pas dévié la lame. Sakura se retourna. Il venait de lui sauver le vie. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et tua son assaillant.

Ils avaient repris leur route. Sakura n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes. Elles avaient pris les bourses des assaillants. Et au premier village elle donnerait ses bourses.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas un village mais une ville qu'elle vit. Alors voilà elle était enfin arrivée au lieu de ses origines. Cette grande ville était la capitale de son royaume. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à cette notion… son royaume, enfin il restait encore tout à faire dedans.

Voilà trois jours que Shikamaru lui avait sauvé la vie et depuis elle ne se méfiait plus, elle le laissait tranquille. Une fois même elle avait observé les nuages avec lui, ils avaient joué à celui qui trouverait le plus d'animaux dans un nuage. Shikamaru étant un expert dans ce domaine remporta ce jeu haut la main. Naruto était heureux, l'ambiance était meilleure depuis que Sakura avait confiance en Shikamaru. Ils étaient de nouveau trois, même si le brun taciturne avait été changé par un brun flemmard.

Sakura passa une dernière fois des pigments noirs sur ses cheveux afin d'en cacher la vrai entrèrent donc dans la capitale. Sakura fut surprise par l'agitation qui la faisait vivre. Des couleurs des cris, des rires, un monde presque utopique. Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner longtemps. Elle savait bien que ce quartier était le plus beau de la ville à près tout on ne fait pas rentrer les étrangers et nobles par le quartier le plus piteux de la ville…

Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise. Etait-ce le fait que rien ne lui revienne en mémoire ? Ou bien le fait que quasiment tous les gardes jetaient un œil discret sur le groupe ? Aurait-il comprit qui elle était ? De plus pourquoi la garde royale était-elle encore présente alors que sa mère était… était quoi d'ailleurs, on ne lui avait pas dit si sa mère était vivante ou morte. Elle soupira. Décidément elle manquait cruellement d'information.

- Shikamaru ?

- Oui Yuuki je t'écoute » le surnom Yuuki était revenu de rigueur dès qu'ils avaient passés les portes de la capitale.

- Où est ma mère ?

- Nous pensons qu'elle est enfermée dans un des repères de Salomon.

- Elle donc vivante…

- Ce n'est pas sur.

- Seconde question : pourquoi y a-t-il toujours la garde royale s'il n'y a plus de reine ?

- Pour les apparences par rapport aux autres pays.

La réponse du brun ne satisfaisait pas la jeune femme. Bizarrement, elle recommençait à se méfier de lui. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. S'il était son ennemi il aurait pu laisser l'autre barbare la tuer, or il s'est interposé au périple de sa vie. Elle en savait donc pas quoi penser de ce personnage. L'odeur qui reignait dans cette ville lui était connue. Elle ne savait plus d'où, mais elle avait déjà senti cette odeur. De plus celle-ci lui prodiguait un sentiment de bien être important au point que les jeunes hommes l'accompagnant se rendirent compte de sa dérive.

- Sakura ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas Naruto… je connais cette odeur mais je ne sais pas d'où ?

Shikamaru se tût de son côté, il était préférable pour lui, que cette odeur ne lui redonne pas la mémoire, il ne donna donc pas de précision sur la provenance de cette odeur. Il avait remarqué les regards de ses camarades, ils avaient tous compris qui était la jeune femme. Il avait bien stipulé qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans elle.


	12. Chapter 12

Un gémissement retentit dans la sombre pièce. Des grognements, de douleur sûrement. La voix était très grave, il s'agissait donc d'un homme.

- Décidément ce gamin n'a rien comprit… » fit le réveillé

- Comment te sens-tu Jiraya ? » fit une voie féminine et envoutante.

- Ma reine ? je ne vous vois point avec cette obscurité, vous êtes donc vivante !

- Il faudrait plutôt me croire morte, cela serait mieux.

- Non ma reine, vous êtes l'espoir de ce pays, le peuple vous attend toujours !

- As-tu accompli ta mission ? » fit-elle avec un semblant de sévérité

- Tout à fait ! elle est très bien entourée.

- Tu m'en vois rassurée. Comment va-t-elle ? La dernière fois que tu m'as donné de ses nouvelles, elle était devenue une sorte de justicière tuant les chevaliers causant du tort. Je dois avouer que je suis fière d'elle, mais d'un certain coté une princesse n'a pas à avoir du sang sur les mains… tu m'as aussi dit qu'elle détestait les nobles… j'imagine sa tête lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle en était une. Tu imagines, on t'apprend que tu es du rang que tu répudies le plus. Il y a de quoi devenir fou…

- ma reine, Sakura est devenue une jeune femme forte de caractère elle avalera cela et viendra à votre secours. Elle a reçu votre bague, elle a sûrement vu Tsunade et qui sait, elle est peut-être dans l'enceinte de la capitale à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et si elle ne venait pas ?

- Elle viendra. Elle déteste l'injustice, elle viendra donc. Ce dont je ne suis pas sûr c'est qu'elle accepte le trône. Avez-vous pensé à un autre héritier ?

- Pas vraiment. Un trône est un devoir, non un cadeau. Tsunade a échoué sur cette partie de son éducation. Je me souviens la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle dormait paisiblement. Le lendemain toi et Tsunade alliez l'amener dans les bois et l'amener au loin pour la protéger de nos ennemis. Il faut croire que la potion de l'oubli de Tsunade a fonctionné… Jiraya, décris-moi ma fille.

- Elle est magnifique ma reine. Une magnifique fleur, tout juste sortie de l'état de bourgeon. Fraîche, mais déjà marquée par les épreuves de la vie. Son sourire, comme le votre, réchauffe le cœur. Son regard' plus vert que le votre, dégage une assurance et une malice qui attirent plus d'un homme. Je dois aussi avouer que dame nature lui a fait des formes généreuses, à croire que le contact de Tsunade lui a permis d'avoir des….

- Jiraya, dois-je te rappeler que tu parles de ta future reine ?

- Pardon ma reine, je me suis emporté. Votre fille est parmi les plus belles que j'ai vu de ma vie. Et je ne dis pas cela pour vous, je dis la pure et simple vérité.

Sakura commençait à gigoter sur sa selle. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les espaces piteux de la ville. Shikamaru les avait mis en garde. C'était les lieux des servants de Salomon, il fallait donc être discret…

Naruto était aux aguets, prêt à sortir son épée au moindre bruit suspect.

Ce quartier était ancien. La lumière du jour ne passait que par endroit. Il est vrai qu'il faisait frais alors que dans les bois la chaleur était suffocante. La plupart des baraques étaient faites de terres et roches des environs. Les toits étaient rarement de tuiles mais plutôt de pailles ou tissus. Rares étaient les fenêtres, pourries étaient les portes, étroites et sombres étaient les ruelles. Pour autant Sakura ne se sentait pas en danger ou autres sentiments de crainte. Elle se sentait étrangement bien et en sécurité. Elle n'arrivait à expliquer cet état.

Naruto lui était tout au contraire craintif et ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il surveillait le moindre mouvement de tissus, la moindre porte grinçante, la moindre ombre. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit et sa crainte était visible. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette facette de son compagnon qu'elle ne connaissait point.

- Je voudrais bien te voir toi. Tu connais cet endroit ! moi je suis en terrain inconnu !

- Je le suis autant que toi Naruto, rien ne me reviens à part cette odeur que je n'arrive pas à interpréter… Shikamaru c'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Je te répondrais plus tard Yuuki, en attendant avançait, il vaut mieux pas trop traîner…

Une flèche le stoppa, quelques centimètres et celle si se nichait dans son crâne. Un rire leur vint. Naruto releva les yeux et vit un homme accroupit sur une poutre permettant à deux maisons de ne pas s'écrouler. On ne voyait pas son visage à contrejour. Seulement une silhouette, il avait les cheveux hérissés il était plutôt grand avec des bras musclés. Surement un bon archer.

- tenez-vous sur vos gardes » prévint Shikamaru tout doucement.

Une nouvelle flèche vint vers eux. Elle visait toujours Shikamaru. Sakura ne comprenait pas, c'était plutôt elle qu'il devait viser… le regard de Sakura fut attiré par un ombre qui se mouvait dans l'ombre des maisons. D'un seul coup elle attaqua Naruto qui n'avait rien vu. Résultat le blond fut désarçonné. Il tomba à terre, se releva rapidement et contra une rapide attaque. Il vit enfin le visage de son agresseur. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle était brune mais ces yeux étaient cachés par un sombre voile. Comment faisait-elle pour y voir quoi que ce soit ? Elle devait y voir tout de même très bien vu la précision de ces coups. Elle maniait son sabre à la perfection. Elle visait les points vitaux. Mais Naruto était loin d'être un novice et arrivait par moment de contre attaquer. Il visait le voile. Il n'aimait pas se battre contre quelqu'un dont il ne savait pas l'identité.

L'archer était descendu et se battait à présent avec Shikamaru. Tous deux étaient de même force.

Sakura de son côté ne savait que faire. Personne ne venait l'attaquer, c'était vraiment étrange, ils étaient en sous nombre et pourtant ils attaquaient quand même. Elle analysa les deux combats. Naruto se débrouillait très bien, elle décida donc d'aider Shikamaru.

- bin alors Shika, on s'est un peu ramolli ? » fit l'archer.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire Kiba. Où est passé ton clébard ?

- Vas savoir… » fit-celui-ci en dirigeant son épée vers la tête de Shikamaru, qui vu sa tête n'avait pas prévu cette attaque.

- Et bien j'arrive à temps ! » fit la rose en bloquant l'attaque de Kiba.

- Princesse ? pourquoi ? » le jeune homme était choqué par le geste de la jeune femme. Shikamaru en profita pour l'assommer. Il alla chercher une sorte de corne dans laquelle il souffla. Arrivèrent alors des hommes de tous les côtés. Ils étaient tous masqués et la plupart appartenaient à la.. Garde royale !

- Shikamaru, la garde Royale est sous les ordres de qui ? » fit Sakura commençant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici.

- Sous mes ordres ! » fit un homme allant droit vers elle. Il était grand les cheveux mi-longs en bataille lui revenant sur le visage. Il avait de la barbe et son sourire laissait entrevoir de belles dents blanches. Avant même qu'il ne se soit présenté Naruto et Sakura savait de qui il s'agissait

- Salomon… » fit Sakura les dents serrées. Ils étaient coincés, ils étaient encerclés, aucune échappatoire. Les toits étaient trop haut pour sauter dessus… elle serra les poings

- Et bien, tu me connais déjà… j'en suis honoré princesse.. c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta mère. Tu es même plus jolie qu'elle, tu as un je ne sais quoi… enfin bref, embarquez-les tous… » il s'approcha de Shikamaru et lui mit une main sur l'épaule « Je savais bien que tu trouverais un moyen pour la ramener vivante. Tu es vraiment le meilleur stratège que j'ai Shikamaru. »

Sakura regarda cette scène. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle s'est laissée amadouer. L'enflure il les avait bien eus. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Donc si elle avait bien compris les deux personnes de tout à l'heure étaient donc de la résistance… tout commençait à se mettre en place dans sa tête. Décidément ça ne serait pas facile. Un homme vint l'immobiliser, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle vit un autre venir avec un sac. Il allait surement la saucissonner dedans. Elle regarda en haut d'un toit. Et ces deux-là ? Étaient-ils de la résistance ? Surement sinon ils seraient intervenu. Elle ne les regarda pas longtemps pour que personne à part elle ne les vit. Et ce fut le cas.

Une femme et un homme étaient sur un des plus hauts toits qui bordaient la rue. Ils avaient observé toute la scène. La jeune femme grinçait des dents de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, l'homme à ses côtés était bien plus calme et observait.

- Nous avons de la chance, elle n'est pas idiote et bonne combattante » finit-il par dire

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Elle est la seule à nous avoir repére et elle a compris seule que nous étions de la résistance. De plus lorsqu'elle a bloqué Kiba, elle aurait pu le tuer la seconde qui suivait. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Je pense qu'elle avait un petit doute par rapport à Shikamaru.

- Ou alors c'est une bonne âme.

- Non, elle a des réflexes de tueuse. La façon dont elle dégaine et range son épée, elle la fait frotter sur son fourreau, à croire qu'elle en enlève le sang coagulé. C'est un réflexe qu'elle a pris à force de tuer. De plus dans la bataille son expression change et elle analyse avant de se lancer. Elle a pu interpréter le combat d'Hinata en moins de quelques secondes. Il t'a fallu plus d'une minute à observer pour savoir qui avait le dessus.

- … on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On les suit ». fit-il en marchant sur les toits.

On étouffe la dedans ! Sakura transpirait à grosse goutte dans ce sac, main et pieds liés elle n'avait d'autres options que de faire le vers pour se débattre. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir si facilement ? C'est vrai Shikamaru était une ancienne connaissance de Naruto. Celui-ci devait énormément s'en vouloir à présent. Mais le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Shikamaru… elle aurait sa peau à ce petit malin…

- arrête de gigoter ! » lui fit le garde avec une voix grave. Cette voix rappela à la rose un certain brun.

Que pouvait-il bien devenir celui-là ? Il devait être en meilleur position qu'elle en tout cas. Surement entrain de rechercher son frère. Elle eut des frissons à cette pensée. Dans la forêt elle l'avait revu. Elle avait revu Itachi en Sasuke. Ce regard froid, distant, sans vie. Itachi… comment allait-il lui ? Surement sur les routes, attendant que son frère vienne le cueillir pour lui offrir son plus beau combat. Décidément ces deux-là n'étaient que deux zozos qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que leur nez. Deux égoïstes ne pensant qu'à leur honneur personnel. Se fichant bien si leur peuple meurt de faim ou de froid. Comment avait-elle pu tomber sous le charme d'un tel égoïste ? Elle se posait encore la question.

A présent qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle allait se retrouver emprisonnée et après ? Elle allait croupir dans sa cellule ? Après tout que pouvait-elle faire ? Ah elle est belle l'arrivée de la princesse sensé libérer son pays… foutu Shikamaru.

Non elle ne resterait pas là longtemps. Les deux personnes sur le toit. Elle était sure qu'elles viendraient à son secours. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Etrangement elle avait confiance en eux depuis le début. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont sa seule chance de sortie.

- Shikamaru…. » fit-elle en relevant la tête malgré le fait qu'elle ne voyait rien

- Oui Sakura…

- Comment vas Naruto ?

- Comme il se débattait un garde l'a assommé.

- Shikamaru… dès que je sors de là je te retrouve et je te fais vivre les heures les plus horribles de ta vie.

- Faudrait-il d'abord que tu sortes ! » fit Salomon

La lumière qui passait jusqu'alors à travers le tissu grotesque disparu. La rose en conclu donc qu'elle était entrée dans le repère ou les prisons. Elle ne savait trop où on l'amenait, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui lui serait fait. Elle s'attendait à tout et surtout au pire. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle ne le devait pas. Si elle commençait à avoir peur la folie la prendrait et l'emporterait. Elle souffla un bon coup.

On la jeta à terre. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, la chute fut mauvaise. On lui enleva la toile l'étouffant. Elle se retrouva sur une longue table en bois. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient assis sur les chaises et d'autres autours. Tous étaient silencieux. ils la regardaient tous. La rose avait l'impression d'être comparée à une bête de foire elle allait s'exprimer quand Salomon pris le dessus.

- Voilà mes camarades ! Voilà votre future reine. Ou du moins celle qui devait bientôt l'être. » des ricanements se firent entendre de toutes part de la pièce « n'est-elle pas belle notre princesse ? une pure beauté, heureusement elle n'a pas les cheveux aussi affreux et rose que ceux de sa mère. Une belle brune…

- Heureusement que les tiens sont si affreux et mal foutu, sinon on verrait ton affreux visage. » d'autres ricanements se firent entendre.

- Habitue-toi à ce visage, c'est celui de ton futur époux. Ainsi je régnerais sans révolte avec le peuple. Qu'en dis-tu ma chérie ?

- C'est beau de rêver..

Ce fut au tour de Salomon de ricaner. Il se mit debout sur la table et s'approcha de la jeune femme dont les poings et pieds étaient liées mais qui arrivait quand même à garder une posture digne. En passant il saisit un verre de vin qu'il prit en bouche. Et lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle il lui recracha le tout à la figure. Malheureusement les pigments de sa coloration ne tinrent pas au contact de l'alcool. Les mèches du visage de la belle perdirent donc de leur noir pour laisser apparaître un rose des plus brillants. Sentant les pigments contre sa peau, Sakura reprit

- Surprise ! Alors que dis-tu de la jolie brune ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, seulement droit à une bonne gifle qui claqua bien fort sur sa joue. En la giflant, Salomon se mit plein d'encre dans les mains. Il s'écarta et demanda à ce qu'on l'amène au cachot.


	13. Chapter 13

Shikamaru sortit du repère. Bizarrement il ne sentait pas fier d'avoir capturé vivante la princesse. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait ciselé un plan parfait et que celui-ci avait marché. Etrangement il n'en était pas content. Il se demandait si finalement il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la livrant à Salomon… à son contact il avait appris à la connaître. Il n'avait pas tout compris de son fonctionnement, mais elle paraissait juste et dévouée à son peuple alors qu'elle ne le connaît même pas. Prête à sacrifier sa vie pour la liberté de ses personnes qui lui sont inconnues.

Mais en même temps il doit la vie à Salomon et lui est donc redevable.

Shikamaru se remémora ce jour où la mort avait décidé de le faucher.

Il était jeune à peine dix ans. Il était fils d'un petit noble aux ordres du Seigneur Uzumaki. Un jour un fou mit feu à leur manoir. Sa mère mourut dans l'incendie et son père de ses brûlures. Il se retrouva donc orphelin sans toit. Il portait au cou la seule chose qui lui rappelait ses parents. Une chaîne en or qui se léguait de Nara en Nara.

Cette chaine intéressa des brigands qui par la même occasion avait décidés d'abréger les souffrances du petit.

Mais voilà le destin lui donna une autre chance. Un homme portant une épée tua tous les brigands et rendit sa chaîne au petit garçon. Il le prit avec lui afin de lui éviter de revivre des horreurs.

- Comment tu t'appelles gamin ? » fit son sauveur.

- Shikamaru. Et vous ?

- Salomon.

Shikamaru vaguait dans les rues. Il regarda le ciel qui devenait sombre. Salomon avait changé depuis ce temps-là. Une fureur dont la raison est inconnue prit place dans son cœur. Et depuis celui-ci ne parle plus que devenir le nouveau dirigeant du pays. Shikamaru l'avait suivi. Mais à présent il se demandait si Salomon n'était pas tombé complètement dans la folie.

Une ombre au coin de la rue attira son regard. Il reconnaîtrait cette ombre entre milles. Il alla donc vers cet individu

- Tien Temari que fais-tu ici ? » dit-il en s'accoudant un mur.

- Je t'attendais. Neji m'avait demandé de surveiller l'entré mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Je t'ai suivi. Il m'a aussi dit lors de ton départ que tu ramènerais la princesse. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je pensais que tu avais trouvé une bonne façon de t'échapper des griffes de Salomon. Je n'ose même plus te regarder en face maintenant. Tu ne devrais même plus supporter de respirer. Tu as trahis tout ton peuple.

- Temari… » fit-il gravement il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une masse se mit entre lui et la blonde

- Temari ! je t'avais dit de rester à l'entrée. » fit son compagnon

- Neji… » fit Shikamaru avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

- Shikamaru, tu vas mourir maintenant. Je t'ai pourtant laissé la vie la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dut….

- Prends-la ! » fit le brun. Il surprit la blonde qui ne connaissait pas cette facette du stratège.

- Très bien. » fit Neji en sortant son épée.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Il était prêt à mourir. Il savait son geste dévastateur pour son pays adoptif. Pourtant il l'avait fait. Il avait honte. Il avait bien vu le regard de honte et de dégout de Temari.. ça le peinait qu'elle ait pour dernier souvenir de lui un homme traître envers son pays.

- Pour autant le coup de vint pas. Temari avait contré l'attaque de son compagnon. Les deux hommes étaient surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme.

- j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais » fit Neji avant de s'en aller

- Temari… pourquoi ?

- Je ne pouvais supporter de te voir partir ainsi. Une part de moi ne veut pas te voir mourir pourtant l'autre a envie de te tuer. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Shikamaru. Qu'avais-tu à y gagner. De l'argent ? L'argent est-il plus important que la liberté dont tu jouis ? Tu me dégoutes. Je te laisse la vie, mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Shikamaru !

Elle était dos à lui. Après avoir fini de parler elle partit rapidement. Shikamaru regarda au sol. Il y avait des gouttes. Elle pleurait donc.

Il se sentait vraiment minable. Faire pleurer Temari, qui était-il donc ?

Dans les cachots de nouveaux membres avaient rejoint la reine et son bras droit. La jeune femme fut jetée dans la même cellule que la reine. Alors que les deux garçons furent enfermés dans un cachot différent de Jiraya.

La noble alla voir l'état de la jeune femme. Elle était juste sonnée. La reine se mit à genoux et installa la tête de la brune sur ses cuisses. Pour la réveiller en douceur elle lui caressa le visage. Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. La noble put voir une paire d'yeux de la couleur de la lune. La rose écarquilla les yeux. La brune fit de même en voyant sur qui elle avait la tête.

La résistante se releva et se mit en position de salut.

- Ma reine ! fit-elle d'une voix fluette.

- Pas tant de cérémonie, tu es mon égale. Tu appartiens au clan Hyuuga n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait ma reine ! Quand Salomon vous a emprisonné je suis venu aider mon cousin à organiser une résistance afin de vous remettre sur le trône.

- Vous êtes bien courageux… surtout après ce que je vous ai fait. Pour tout te dire je pensais que le reste de ton clan allait rejoindre la cause de Salomon...

-Ils ne sont pas dupes, les anciens de mon clan savent bien que cet homme n'a aucune parole et n'est pas de confiance…

- OH MA TETE ! » hurla un des deux garçons dans l'autre cellule. On vit le blond se relever et trébucher sur le corps de son camarade de cellule. « bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? » il se dirigea ensuite vers les barreaux. Il regarda malgré l'obscurité il vit une chevelure rose. « Hey Sakura ça va ? quel connard ce mec, il m'a fait un bosse énorme ! Hey Sakura tu m'entends ?

- Désolé jeune homme je ne suis pas Sakura

- Ah… vous êtes sa mère c'est ça ?

- Exact blondinet ! » fit-elle avec un petit sourire

- Ah mais ça veut aussi dire que c'est vous aussi la reine ! » il se dépêcha de faire sa révérence.

- Et toi qui es-tu ?

- Moi ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'accompagnais votre fille jusqu'ici et était prêt à me battre à ses côté pour vous remettre sur le trône.

- Oh mais oui Naruto ! je me souviens de toi. Tu étais venu accompagner ta mère une fois. Je me souviens tu étais tout petit, cinq ou six ans. Je me souviens de ton grand appétit, tu m'avais énormément surprise et tu adorais les pattes de fruit. Tu en as mangé au point d'être malade. Ta mère était gênée. Moi je trouvais cela drôle, tu me faisais penser à ma petite Sakura. Comment vas ta mère ?

- Vous ne me demandez même pas comment vas votre fille ? » fit Naruto surpris par le comportement de cette femme

- Pourquoi, sais-tu comment elle va en ce moment ? Sais-tu si elle est encore en vie. Car elle n'est pas ici…

- Non je n'en sais rien… dis la furie, c'est quoi ton prénom ? fit-il à l'attention de la brune

- Hi… Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga

- Tu fais partie de la résistance ?

- O..oui.

- Est-ce que d'autres résistants sont au courant de notre emprisonnement ?

- Oui… ils vont venir…nous.. nous libérer.

- Tiens ton compagnon se réveille » nota Naruto.

En effet le jeune homme se releva, mais retomba aussi vite. La tête lui tournait. Puis il vit la tête de Naruto et un peu plus loin des barreaux. Il comprit vite où est-ce qu'il se trouvait

- Et merde…

- Naruto Uzumaki » fit-il en lui tendant la main pour se relever. Il l'accepta

- Kiba Inuzuka et ça c'est… » fit-il en cherchant quelqu'un du regard « Hinata il est où Akamaru ! »

- Tu l'as laissé au repère Kiba.

- C'est qui Akamaru ? » fit Naruto complètement perdu

- C'est mon chien.

- Hey Naruto comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? » le blond fut attiré par une main sortant de barreaux, il vit ensuite des mèches grises et longues

- Jiraya ?

- Tout juste petit. Où est Sasuke ? Je vois qu'il a bien fait passer le message !

- Sasuke n'est pas resté… on va dire que Sakura n'a pas était très sympa… et qu'il est très orgueilleux.

- Et qu'il n'a aucune parole ! » fit Jiraya un tantinet énervé.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Sasuke

- Je lui ai demandé de prendre soin de Sakura, il ne l'a pas fait alors qu'il l'avait promis. Il n'a donc pas tenu promesse….

- Ok, c'est bien beau mais ça ne résout pas le problème. On est enfermé et on ne sait pas comment sortir de là…

- Il suffit de demander…

Un grand silence plana pendant une dizaine de secondes. Sakura se trouvait appuyée contre l'entrée de la pièce. Elle avait en sa main les clés. La question du comment vint à la tête de tous.

-vous verriez vos têtes…. Bien je vous libère et vous courrez vers la liberté compris ? Je ne vous accompagne pas, j'ai quelques trucs à régler ici avant de m'en aller…

- Mais t'es malade Sakura ! Et puis comment t'es arrivé ici ?

- Comment je suis arrivée on s'en fiche. C'est surtout comment vous allez sortir ! Bref prenez deux fois à gauche une fois à droite puis de nouveau deux fois à gauche et vous êtes dehors. Quelqu'un vous attendra sûrement dehors pour vous accompagner au repère.

- Mais… protestèrent les deux résistants.

- Quoi, vous savez que je suis ici, je ne vois donc pas ce qui vous empêche d'agir. Vous attendiez votre princesse ? Elle est là donc maintenant au boulot !

Sakura commença à délivrer les deux garçons puis vint le tour d'Hinata. La rose n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre personne était présente dans la cellule. Elle se dirigea donc vers celle de Jiraya qu'elle prit fort dans ses bras. Puis celui-ci se dégagea et alla vers la cellule déjà ouverte.

- Vous ne venez pas ma reine ? » Sakura se retourna immédiatement

- C'est gentil Jiraya mais je vous ralentirais, partez ! » son bras droit obéit aux ordres même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

Les deux résistants, Naruto et Jiraya décampèrent aussitôt. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sakura une dernière fois et de lui transmettre dans son regard toute sa gratitude et sa dévotion.

- Bien maintenant qu'ils sont partit, tu devrais faire de même avant que les gardes n'arrivent » fit la reine.

- Euh oui ma reine » fit-elle en se baissant.

- Mère serait plus appropriée…

- Désolé » Sakura partit comme elle était venue.

Elle courrait vers sa cellule, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir sa mère. La rencontre avait été trop brutale. Sakura n'avait pas su comment réagir. La dernière phrase de cette femme lui avait fait mal. Elle ne pouvait l'appeler Mère. Elle ne le méritait pas et elle-même le savait.

Pour rentrer dans sa cellule, elle repassa par le petit trou de souris se trouvant dans celle-ci.

Elle ne devait pas aller dans cette cellule à la base… Finalement les humains sont bien plus complexes qu'ils ne le laissent penser…

Shikamaru était en dehors du repère de Salomon et attendait sur son cheval. Il vit enfin les prisonniers s'échapper. Ils semblaient perdus. Il lança donc son cheval au galop et lança devant eux une cape pour chacun. Il savait bien que Naruto l'avait reconnu. Il avait donc compris la suite et du comment du pourquoi de l'échappade de Sakura.

- je pense qu'il veut qu'on le suive » fit Naruto en prenant une cape et en courant en direction du cheval.

- Mais les résistants…

- Nous ne connaissons pas cet endroit.

Ils suivirent donc le cavalier qui les amena en un endroit que connaissaient les résistants. Ce cavalier « mystérieux » disparut alors. Les résistants prirent donc le relais et amenèrent le petit groupe au repère.

Shikamaru de son côté suivait les traces du groupe il pensait avoir fait le bon choix et était de nouveau en paix avec sa conscience.

Il n'attendait qu'une chose maintenant et celle-ci arriverait plus vite que prévu.

- que fais-tu ici ? » demanda une voix féminine

- Décidément on ne fait que se croiser. Je ne te vois pas pendant plus de trois ans et le jour où je rentre je te vois deux fois. Etrange non ?

- Oh donc tu as compté les années. Je te pensais trop paresseux pour cela…

- Pour tout te dire cela fait trois ans cinq mois et douze jours, pour ce qui est des heures je ne saurais le dire malheureusement…

- Impressionnant… qu'essais-tu de me prouver Shikamaru ? Que tu es le meilleur dans tout ?

- Non loin de là. Je ne te prouve rien à part le fait que tu m'as manqué au point d'en compter les jours….

- Je te manquais ? alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? ah oui c'est vrai, tu vivais ta vie de chasseur de prime à la solde de Salomon pour ensuite rechercher notre princesse et la livrer à ce démon !

- Si je suis ici c'est pour escorter mes anciens prisonniers jusqu'à ton repère » fit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles de la blonde.

- Qu…

- Oui, par contre Sakura a préféré rester dans le repère pour avoir plus d'infos sur Salomon, de ses alliés et autres.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prise avec toi ?

- Je n'oserais la provoquer en combat singulier et c'est une vraie tête de mule. Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un » fit-il avec un petit sourire et un regard vers la jeune femme.

- Ne pense pas récupérer ma confiance ainsi Shikamaru !

- Alors que dois-je faire, je te donne toutes mes infos sur Salomon….

- Rien de tous cela ne rachètera ma confiance. Seul le temps le pourra.

- Temari…

- Merci d'avoir délivré Kiba et Hinata. » et elle s'en alla comme elle était venue.

Shikamaru se retrouva alors seul. Il baissa la tête et soupira. Décidément il ne comprenait rien aux femmes malgré son QI. Et avec celle-là, soit la plus galère de ce monde, il marchait sans cesse sur des œufs. Il avouait aussi qu'il n'était pas très stratège avec elle. Alors qu'il avait enfin sa confiance il gâchait tout et faisait tout pour qu'elle la déteste. Pourquoi ? Alors là c'était une question que ce génie de Shikamaru n'arrivait point à résoudre. Peut-être un jour aura-t-il la réponse à cette question. Il avait hâte de savoir pourquoi.

Sasuke était tout excité. Il avait enfin retrouvé la trace de son grand frère qui lui pourrissait la vie par ses agissements. Des villages voisins avaient affirmés avoir aperçu un homme lui ressemblant énormément mais plus âgé. Le brun n'avait plus de doutes. Son frère était dans les parages.

Il arriva dans une grande cité qu'on disait capitale de ce petit pays. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'enceinte de la cité, une odeur familière le fit revenir dans son enfance. La mère de Naruto portait souvent un parfum semblable et en offrait des flacons à sa mère. Celle-ci ne les mettait qu'à de grandes occasions. Il adorait ce parfum, tellement féminin et pour lui une certaine touche de maternel.

Il avança avec son cheval dans les rues. Il avait remis sa cape avec capuche. D'après les villages voisins la situation du pays était instable. Ils avaient capturés la reine et un bandit du nom de Salomon voulait s'imposer comme nouveau roi. Malheureusement le peuple n'était pas d'accord et tous se révoltaient. Pour calmer les foules se tyran menaça de tuer leur reine s'ils s'opposaient. Cet homme était vraiment un démon. Mais Sasuke s'en foutait complètement de la situation de ce pays pour l'instant. Le plus important était de retrouver son frère et de le faire payer.

Il avançait donc dans cette ville inconnue. Il avait bien remarqué les regards des gardes. Leurs uniformes faisaient penser à ceux d'une garde royale. Hors si c'était le cas il ne devrait plus y en avoir. Donc par supposition, la garde royale serait corrompue par ce Salomon. Il était donc quelqu'un d'important…. A se méfier donc.

Sasuke arriva sur la place principale. Etrangement il n'y avait plus personne. Il y avait pourtant des étalages de marchands, mais l'endroit était désert. Sasuke commençait à trouver cette ville très étrange.

Il joua le jeu et plaça son cheval au milieu de la place. De nombreux hommes vinrent de chaque côté de la place. Et bien ils avaient une drôle de façon d'accueillir les étrangers ici… il entendit de la part de quelques-uns « c'est lui, tu sais l'homme qui a battu à lui tout seul cinquante de nos camarades »

- Itachi… » murmura Sasuke. Ces abrutis le confondaient avec son frère...

- Hey toi ! tu es l'homme qui a tué nos camarades. Tu vas payer pour cela !

- OUAI ! » firent tous les autres en cœur.

Ils coururent tous vers Sasuke toujours stoïque. Il analysa la situation. Il était seul face à plus de cinquante hommes. Son frère avait réussi cet exploit, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il releva la tête, sorti son épée et s'élança sur un des petits groupes venant vers lui. Son épée parallèle au sol, elle coupa certaines têtes pas assez rapides pour se baisser.

Il était entré dans le groupe et tranchait de tous les côtés. Il en ressorti rapidement avant d'être blesser avec son cheval. Heureusement pour lui tous ces bandits restaient en petits groupe. Ils ne comprenaient pas que s'ils ne formaient qu'une masse ils gagneraient à coup sur. Sasuke s'attaquait donc à chaque petit groupe.

Un homme plus rusé que les autres le désarçonna. Sasuke tomba donc à terre mais se releva par une roulade arrière.

A terre il n'avait plus cet avantage de panorama. Et ils arrivaient en masse. Ils avaient donc compris.

Le brun se retrouva donc en mauvaise posture. Il enleva sa capuche et fit appel à son sharingan. Au début ses ennemis furent effrayés par ses yeux rouges. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas bonne réputations non plus. Une légende faisait rire les Uchiwas. Cette légende était sur leur particularité génétique. « on reconnaît les chevaliers les plus sanguinaires à l'intensité du rouge de leurs pupilles ». il faut croire que cette légende est toujours d'actualité…

Il profita de la confusion pour en blesser quelques-uns. La surprise passée les brigands reprirent.

Sasuke commençait à fatiguer, il en avait tué une dizaine et blessé une trentaine. Par un certains calcul on arrive à la conclusion qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine. Mais ceux ayant survécu et étant encore non écorchés étaient les plus forts.

Sasuke reprit de sa vigueur, son frère y était arrivé, il y arriverait lui aussi. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas de blessures profondes, il continuait donc à combattre. Son épée lui paraissait de plus en plus lourde à chaque fois qu'il l'agitait.

Il se devait d'être rapide, précis et ne laisser aucune ouverture. Il ne voulait pas utiliser les particularités de son sharingan. Il se devait de les battre sans y avoir recours.

Un homme à la carrure importante fonça sur lui. Sasuke esquiva, mais vit trop tard son acolyte lui lasserez l'épaule d'une arme à plusieurs lames.

Le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure. Les deux étaient fiers de leur combine. Ils ne le furent pas longtemps. Ils avaient mis Sasuke en colère et le prix pour cela était la mort. A présent ils gisaient au sol et se vidaient de leur sang. Sasuke n'eut même pas un regard pour eux.

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer sur les autres, un shuriken le stoppa sur place. Un peu plus et c'était son crane qui arrêtait la course de ce truc de fer.

Il tourna alors son regard vers le propriétaire de cette arme.

Il vit un homme avec des vêtements noirs un chapeau cachant son visage et de cheveux mi- longs emmêlés et sales.

Il vit ensuite un sourire sur la face de ce nouvel ennemi.

- Et bien quel carnage tu viens de faire dis-moi ! Je devrais te faire payer pour avoir mis au tapis autant de mes hommes, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire… Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ?

- Et toi qui es-tu ?

- Oh, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Salomon. J'imagine que tu as dû entendre parler de moi ! » fit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Il n'aurait peut-être pas fallu. Je ne comptais pas te régler ton compte, mais vu que tu es à ma porter, autant en profiter » fit Sasuke toujours aussi glacial.

- Avant cela écoute au moins ma petite proposition…. J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais ton frère afin d'arrêter le déshonneur de ta famille…

- Et alors ? en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

- En rien, enfin si d'un côté cela me regarde. Ton frère est aussi l'un de mes ennemis. Alors bon je veux bien t'aider à l'arrêter.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour ?

- Strictement rien, tu m'enlèves une épine du pied. Tu as dû entendre parler du massacre qu'il a effectué dans mes rangs. Je ne tolère pas que l'on me provoque ainsi.

- Je vois….

- Viens, tu es mon invité à partir de maintenant. Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi ! Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous avons un homme de haute noblesse avec nous. » dit-il avec un sourire ne plaisant pas vraiment à Sasuke. « les gars nettoyaient moi tout ça. Débarrassez-vous des cadavres et sauvaient ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. T'as vraiment fait un massacre ici ! » fit-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci tourna la tête et activa ses sharingans. Salomon retira sa main et laissa Sasuke avancer. « Pas commode le gamin » fit-il dans sa barbe.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto et toute la bande arrivèrent au repère des résistants. Ils furent chaleureusement accueillit. Naruto et Jiraya eurent une petite frayeur en voyant un gros machin poilu et blanc se propulser sur eux. Ils firent donc la rencontre du fameux Akamaru le chien de Kiba. Ils ressentirent tout de même la déception des troupes de ne pas voir rentrer avec eux leur princesse tant attendue.

- Calmez-vous un peu ! » fit une voix féminine. « Notre princesse sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est loin d'être une novice en combat d'après ce que Neji et moi avons vu.

- Temari ! » fit Hinata en allant à sa rencontre et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Hinata, j'ai vraiment cru que pour toi c'était fini. Heureusement que notre princesse est rusée

- Dites plutôt merci à Shikamaru ouai ! » fit Naruto un peu énervé que son ami soit mis à l'écart ainsi

- Ce n'est qu'un traître celui-là » fit un homme dans la foule. Celle-ci se mit d'ailleurs à chahuter sur le cas Shikamaru

- En attendant c'est lui qui nous a sorti de là et nous a accompagnés pendant la moitié du chemin.

- C'était donc lui ! » fit Kiba en serrant les poings

L'agitation passée, ce fut Kiba qui fut choisi pour faire découvrir le repère au deux nouveaux arrivants. Pour autant Jiraya remarqua que Kiba avait soigneusement oublié un endroit.

- Pourquoi ne nous fais-tu pas visiter cette partie ?

- Moi-même je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller, alors je ne pense pas que vous aillez le droit non plus.

- Sais-tu qu'est-ce qui s'y trouve

- Pas quoi mais qui plutôt » répondit le jeune homme. « c'est un homme d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il s'est rattaché à notre cause il y a peu, seul Neji connaît son identité. D'après ce qu'il se dit c'est un noble, mais il ne veut pas mettre son identité au grand jour. En tout cas il accomplit toutes ses missions avec grande efficacité, alors on ne s'en plaint pas.

- Tu as bien fait de me le dire mon garçon. Dommage, moi qui pensait que derrière cette porte se trouvait de belles jeune filles en petites tenues » fit-il en se dandinant et saignant du nez.

Non loin une jeune fille regardait le jeune homme blond rire aux éclats. Elle était cachée par un pan de mur.

- bin qu'est-ce que tu fou Hinata ? » Fit Temari avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

- r… rien du t… tout !

- mouai, le ptit blond t'as tapé dans l'œil avoue ! Il est mignon je dois l'avouer

- tu as tout faux il ne m'attire pas… je vérifie juste si on peut lui faire confiance !

- ah je préfère quand tu ne bégayes pas ! bon aller je te laisse à ton activité de voyeurisme. Il y a une réunion ce soir. Dis à ton petit Naruto d'y venir aussi ! »

Elle soupira. Décidemment la prison ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Contrairement à celle du nain ou elle était glacée et dansait pour se réchauffer. Ici elle suffoquait. Ces vêtements lui collaient à la peau, ses pommettes étaient rosies et sa peau brulante. L'après-midi c'était une vraie fournaise. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'échapper car elle ne savait quand des hommes viendraient lui rendre visite. En pleine après-midi la chaleur était vraiment trop forte dans cet endroit clos et renfermé. Elle enleva sa chemise qu'elle balança dans le seul endroit ou de l'air frais passait. Elle se retrouvait donc vêtue de bandes sur la poitrine et d'un pantalon s'arrêtant au nombril. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle releva ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le dos.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était en sous-sol, il ne devrait donc pas faire si chaud ! Elle ne voyait aucune trace de lumière solaire, juste des flambeaux. Dans sa pièce se trouvait une petite fenêtre permettant aux gardes de voir l'état du prisonnier sans même entrer. Le garde qui passerait par là risquerait de sentir son corps monter encore de quelques degrés.

Sakura était assise adossée au mur. Elle avait les genoux repliés et les avant bras sur ceux-ci. Elle était en intense réflexion. Elle avait dit récupérer des infos, mais pour l'instant elle ne savait rien. Si elle savait que Salomon comptait sur un mariage arrangé entre elle et lui. Il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs. Elle entendait venir des pas dans sa direction. Une voix qui lui était familière vantait les mérites de cette prison. La jeune fille compris qu'il allait montrer sa plus belle pièce, soit elle.

Elle se déplaça donc sous la petite fenêtre afin de ne pas être directement vue par Salomon ou les personnes l'accompagnant.

- Je t'avais dit que je détenais la reine en otage. Depuis hier soir je détiens aussi la princesse qui est aussi ma future femme. Ainsi j'atteindrais le trône sans problème avec les autres nobles et aucuns reproches ne me seront faits. Je me trompe ?

- Non c'est tout à fait légal. » Son invité se pencha pour regarder par la petit fenêtre mais ne vit rien. Tout d'un coup une mase de cheveux entre le brun et le rose lui fit face à travers les barreaux. Sa surprise fut lisible plus d'une seconde sur son visage par un certain écarquillement des yeux. Elle n'était pas surprise. Elle avait reconnu sa voix si envoutante.

Un dialogue muet s'installa à travers les barreaux. Tout passait par les yeux. Tous deux détenaient de l'étonnement. Sakura avaient aussi du dégout de la colère et de la peine, il avait bien raison, un acte ne suffit pas à connaître le fond d'une personne. Sasuke était un peu paniqué de la voir ici, de la colère car elle se moquait des nobles mais tout compte fait elle en était une elle aussi, puis un certain dédain de la voir dans cette fâcheuse position pour son ego sur dimensionné. Ça lui apprendra un peu la vie à celle là. Il s'attendait à ce que Salomon lui montre la cellule de Naruto mais il ne la vit pas. Peut-être l'avait-il abandonné lui aussi finalement.

Puis elle n'était pas sa priorité. Cette fille lui avait posé assez de désagréments jusqu'ici. Maintenant qu'il était près du but, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher. Ça ne la tuera pas de rester encore quelques jours ou semaines ici..

Pourtant et malgré ces pensées, il vint la voir durant la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. C'était toujours le cas quand elle était dans les parages, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, des images de lui l'embrassant lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva et regarda par la fenêtre il la vit se mettre son haut. Il eut durant une fraction de secondes une vue sur son dos. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une nouvelle cicatrice à l'épaule tout comme lui. Il aurait passé des heures à la regarder sans dire un mot. Mais ceci s'appelle du voyeurisme et tôt ou tard elle aurait finie par le voir. Il décida donc de faire son fameux 'hm' afin de l'avertir sa présence.

- qu'est-ce que tu me veux Uchiwa ?

- Rien je suis juste venu te voir car je n'arrivais pas à dormir

- Pauvre choux tu as des troubles du sommeil ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te chanter une berceuse.

- Dommage… je demanderais à l'une de ces idiotes de ménagères en manque d'affection de m'en chanter une » fit-il avec un petit sourire en attendant la réaction de la jeune fille qui fut plus que rapide.

Elle lui tournait le dos jusque là. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de mettre correctement sa chemise et celle-ci trop grande permettait d'apercevoir sa nouvelle cicatrice à l'épaule. Elle s'approcha encore et ils se retrouvèrent comme tout à l'heure. Ils ne parlaient plus.

- toi t'as mangé du lapin je me trompe ? » sortit Sakura un peu gênée de se silence. Sasuke fut surpris mais ne se démonta pas pour autant

- et toi tu n'as rien mangé depuis un moment. Ton odeur sent la bile s'est une infection.

- Amènes-moi à manger si c'est si insupportable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu. Ton haleine est pire que tout à l'heure. Tien du pain » fit-il en sortant un pain en entier.

- Comment as-tu fait pour le dérober ?

- Avant de venir je suis passé par la cuisine me doutant que tu aurais sûrement faim. Ce Salomon a une drôle de façon de s'occuper de sa fiancée.

- Me fais pas rire. Le mariage ce n'est pas pour moi. D'autant plus s'il est arrangé avec un homme ne connaissant même pas la signification de brosse à cheveux.

- Tu n'es pas mieux… » fit-il avec un sourire

- Je suis pas dans les mêmes conditions non plus disons, de plus il fait extrêmement chaud ici la journée je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

- Le four est tout simplement de l'autre côté de la paroi. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu es là Sakura…

- Je m'en doutais un peu… Et toi pourquoi es-tu là ? j'imagine que c'est une pure coïncidence et que tu n'es pas venu me sauver.

- Désolé pour toi mais tu n'es pas ma priorité et après la façon dont tu m'as rejeté la dernière fois je devrais t'exécuter sur le champ.

- Itachi est dans le coin n'est-ce pas ? » fit Sakura pour oublier ce moment de faiblesse après son départ.

- Tout à fait et je vais me venger. Il est aussi l'ennemi de Salomon donc ayant un but commun il m'invite dans sa noble demeure disons.

- Tiens ! » fit-elle en lui donnant la moitié du pain qu'il lui avait donné.

- Tu devrais le prendre en entier tu sais.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de faire ça mais…. Peux-tu amener ça à ma mère. Elle aussi est retenue prisonnière et ne mange pas.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça. C'est bien beau que je t'en ai amené, ne pousse pas le bouchon un peu trop loin Sakura.

- Je sais.

- Très bien je lui donnerais » fit-il en reprenant le pain

- Merci Uchiwa.

- A une condition » fit-il avec un petit sourire

- Que je t'appelle Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

- Non que tu me chantes une petite berceuse. » fit-il avec les yeux brillant de malice et sadisme.

- Arg…

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Tellement de temps qu'elle avait perdu espoir de revoir un jour la lumière. Lumière qu'elle ne verrait plus de ses yeux, puisque ce rustre les lui avait gracieusement crevés lors d'une séance de torture. Quelle fut donc sa peine quand sa fille fut dans la pièce et qu'elle ne pu voir son visage. Depuis son départ elle pleurait. Plus jamais elle ne verrait le visage de sa fille. Elle vivrait donc toujours avec l'image de la petite Sakura de six ans, elle avait donc du mal à s'imaginer cette Sakura à la voix pleine d'assurance et de détermination.

D'un côté la perte de la vue était voulue par quelqu'un de plus haut que Salomon. Etait-ce sa peine pour toutes ses fautes ? Si c'était le cas elle acceptait son châtiment sans rechigner. Malgré les larmes elle eut un petit sourire. Elle était heureuse pour sa fille. Tsunade avait parfaitement exécutée sa mission. Sakura était une femme de caractère et puissante, cela s'entendait à sa voix et le ton qu'elle utilisait. De plus elle avait réussi à se faire des alliés solides tel que Naruto. Ce petit Naruto dont elle se souvient Souriant et bruyant. Tout comme pour Sakura, il avait du mal à s'imaginer le jeune homme. En tout cas il n'avait rien perdu de son énergie.

Une chose l'inquiétait. L'homme avec qui Salomon a fait un tour de la prison… sa voix.. Si glaciale, si distante, si dure et en même temps si puissante et animée par un brasier indéterminé. Lorsqu'il était passé à côté, la reine avait senti une aura puissante mais meurtrière. Elle n'avait pas réussi à réprimer un frisson. Elle avait par la suite entendu deux hommes parler d'un Uchiwa. Cet homme serait-il de la famille Uchiwa ? Fort possible, la famille au blason d'éventail était réputée pour ses guerriers intrépides. Il était donc un ennemi pour Sakura, les choses commençaient à se corser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa fille était en danger avec un homme pareil dans les parages.

Tout d'un coup elle stoppa sa réflexion, quelqu'un approchait. Tien, tien, justement quand elle pensait à lui ce mystérieux chevalier venait à sa rencontre. Pour la tuer qui sait… il avait stoppé ses pas, la reine pouvait à peu près estimer qu'il se trouvait au milieu des grilles.

- Pouvez-vous vous lever ma Dame ? » fit-il d'une voix tout à fait impersonnelle.

- Bien sur jeune homme » fit-elle en prenant appuis sur le mur pour se relever et aller vers les barreaux.

- Votre fille vous fait passer ceci, donnez-moi votre main je vous prie. » tout d'abord surprise de son propos, la reine lui donne sa main sans cérémonie. Elle sentie une main chaude et un peu rugueuse la tenir. Elle sentit ensuite une matière qu'elle ne saurait définir dans la paume de sa main. « c'est du pain. Je lui avais apporté un entier mais elle n'en a mangé que la moitié et m'a demander de vous donner le reste. »

- Merci jeune homme. » alors que celui-ci tournait les talons elle reprit. « Es-tu de la famille des Uchiwa ?

- Oui c'est exact. Sachez que ma famille ne prend pas appuis dans ce conflit, je suis là non en tant que représentant. Je suis ici pour retrouver mon frère et Salomon peut m'aider.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je n'ai pas était une reine des plus irréprochables et je comprends la haine de Salomon.

- De la haine vous dites ? je vis dans la haine envers mon frère, Salomon n'est pas pareil, je dirais plutôt de la rancœur.

- Oh. Donc tu es Sasuke n'est-ce pas ? j'ai entendu parler de toi et ta chasse au grand frère. Tu sais fut une époque Sakura avait un grand frère mais elle ne s'en souvient pas car elle était trop jeune. Comme tu peux le remarquer, je suis assez âgée et j'ai eut Sakura assez tard. Son grand frère allait monter sur le trône et remplacer son père mort au combat des années de cela. Malheureusement il a été assassiné.

- Pourquoi me raconter tout cela ?

- Qui sait ? tu es proche de ma fille ça pourra peut-être t'aider.

- En attendant je suis votre ennemi » fit-il d'une façon qui se voulait dure

- Tu peux prendre tout les tons graves que tu veux, je ne te considère pas vraiment comme un ennemi. Je te remercie Sasuke d'avoir rendu service à ma fille.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ce service n'a pas été gratuit. » fit Sasuke un petit sourire aux lèvres en repensant la scène qu'il avait passé avec Sakura un peu plus tôt. La reine souriait aussi. Elle sentait bien que ce jeune homme tenait à sa fille. Mais à quel point ? cette question pourrait bien être décisive….

Naruto et Jiraya se retrouvait dans une grande salle avec une partie des membres de la résistance. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Hinata était venu les voir pour les informer de cette réunion. Naruto avait remarqué ses rougeurs aux joues, il les avait assimilées à la chaleur ambiante du repère.

Une blonde nommée Temari arriva accompagnée d'un homme ressemblant à Hinata. Les résistants se mirent en cercle autour d'eux, Naruto et Jiraya suivirent le mouvement.

- Bien nous allons commencer cette réunion » fit Temari. « Voici quelques jours que notre princesse est arrivée dans la capitale. Aussitôt elle fut capturée par Salomon avec l'aide de Shikamaru » des grognements se firent entendre au nom du jeune homme ce qui énervait Naruto « Dans la nuit elle permit à Hinata et Kiba accompagné de Naruto et Jiraya de s'enfuir. Mais elle ne fut pas seule, tout ceci n'aurait pas eut lieu sans… Shikamaru. » des exclamations se firent entendre » la princesse est restée de son plein grès pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles. Voilà pour ce qui est de la princesse. Avez-vous d'autres nouvelles ?

- Oui Temari, tout à l'heure est arrivé un homme brun. Les hommes de Salomon l'amenèrent sur la place centrale et une bagarre eut lieu. Cet homme est incroyable, il mit au tapis une vingtaine voir plus d'hommes. Puis Salomon est intervenu et a amené cet homme dans son repère, depuis, nous ne savons pas plus. Nous ne savons pas si Salomon s'en est fait un allié où s'il l'a éliminé.

- C'est une affaire à suivre de près. Bien je ne me suis pas présenté à nos nouveaux arrivants. Je suis Hyuuga Neji, vous connaissez ma cousine Hinata. Avec Temari nous sommes à la tête de la Resistance. Alors si vous avec des questions posaient les à Temari ou bien moi.

- Très bien. Pourquoi une telle haine envers Shikamaru ? » fit Naruto

- C'est un larbin de Salomon ! » fit un homme dans le cercle

- C'est un vaurien !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! certes il nous a trompé, mais il a vite compris où sont les priorités pour son pays et nous a libéré. Il risquait gros et pourtant il l'a fait ! à présent il est de notre côté. Et puis il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui nous ramène, ainsi on ne s'est pas fait tuer par d'autres sbires ! il n'a pas mauvais fond, n'est-ce pas Temari ?

- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! » fit la Blonde déstabilisée et hors d'elle. Neji mit une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et celle-ci se calma automatiquement

- Je pense que vous allez retourner à vos chambres, nous avons à parler stratégie, hors je ne vous fait pas encore totalement confiance… comprenez donc ma demande

- Très bien on s'en va ! » fit Naruto hors de lui

- Désolé, si jamais vous avez besoin, n'oubliez pas que j'étais le bras droit de la reine.

- Très bien Jiraya » fit Neji

Lorsque les deux nouveaux furent loin, Neji se retourna vers Temari qui tremblait de rage. Le brun soupira, il n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état.

- Bon laisse la réunion je m'en occuperais, va dehors t'aérer un peu.

- T'es sur ?

- Vas-y. » il attendit qu'elle soit partie. « Bon Temari est pas trop en état, continuons. Maintenant qu'ils détiennent la princesse, ils vont s'intéresser à nous et nous éliminer. Il va donc falloir être bien plus prudent et discret. Nous allons maintenant établir un plan d'attaque afin de renverser ce despote… avez-vous des idées ?

La nuit passa mais l'appréhension habitait chacun. En effet le retour de la princesse n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le tour de la capitale et presque du pays entier. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle était emprisonnée par Salomon. Celui-ci pensait qu'en faisant courir la rumeur un vent de panique s'installerait sur le pays ce qui lui permettrait de faire passer son mariage plus facilement. Mais le pays ne réagissait pas comme prévu. En effet les habitants étaient calmes et confiants. La question pour Salomon était combien de temps ils allaient rester aussi confiants. Car plus vite l'anarchie arrivera, plus vite ses ambitions viendront.

Aujourd'hui était tout de même une bonne journée, il avait réussi à rallier à sa cause un Uchiwa et il en était pas peu fier. Il fut donc le seul à dormir sur ses deux oreilles non inquiet du futur de ce pays.

Lorsque l'Uchiwa fut partit, Sakura sortit de sa cellule et alla vers la sortie. Il l'attendait là.

- Du nouveau ? » fit-il

- Non je n'ai pas réussi à sortir aujourd'hui. Les autres sont bien arrivés au repère ?

- Ouais sans problème aucun » fit-il avec un ton dur.

- Qu'est-il arrivé Shikamaru ?

- Rien de bien important et ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

- Ah donc c'est une fille qui te pose autant de problèmes !

- Galère !

Sakura sourit. Finalement Shikamaru était comme les autres avec ses faiblesses. Et elle comptait bien le taquiner avec ce ci. Mais elle n'insista pas pour ce soir. Shikamaru lui apprit qu'une rumeur se rependait comme quoi elle était de retour mais emprisonné. Sakura avait peur de la réaction de son peuple. Et cela inquiétait aussi Shikamaru.

- T'as vu Salomon ?

- Non et toi ?

- I l est venu me rendre une petite visite avec Uchiwa Sasuke…

- Ouais j'ai entendu dire que ce mec était dans le coin. Je ne sas pas comment Salomon à fait pour réussir à le rejoindre à sa cause. Que je sache les Uchiwa sont des hommes droits qui ne dévient jamais de la justice.

- Bin j'en sais rien moi… il est plutôt mignon en tout cas…

- Il paraît que certaines filles sont tombées dans les pommes à cause de ça beauté…. Faut pas exagérer non plus !

- T'es jaloux… mais tu sais tu ferais des efforts tu serais aussi bien…

- Bon je pense qu'il faut que tu rentre en dorme un peu non.

- Ouai fais-en de même ! et n'oublie pas ce que je viens de dire !

Le temps s'écoula de cette façon. Certaines tensions étaient palpables dans le camp des résistants, surtout lorsque deux d'entre eux allaient voir l'ennemi. Ils étaient surveillés par une blonde qui retenait tout de leur conversation. Du côté de Salomon, celui-ci aidait le brun dans ses recherches, ils allaient dans différents villages qui prétendent avoir vu Itachi récemment. Mais ils faisaient choux blanc depuis une semaine. Ce qui commençait à énerver le brun qui commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une perte de temps.

Puis un jour en se promenant dans la capitale à la recherche de nourritures et vêtements il le vit. Il en était sur, c'était son frère. Cela fut bref, entres le différents étales du marché. Il avait poursuivi cette ombre mais elle s'était enfuie. Pour autant il en était sur, c'était son frère. Lui qui pensait partir le lendemain, allait rester encore quelques temps.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le repère, il y avait une grande agitation. Il alla donc voir Salomon.

- Que se passe-t-il ? » fit Sasuke

- Nous venons de recevoir quelques informations déplaisantes… les rebelles comptent attaquer notre repère demain et soir et libérer Sakura.

- Où est le problème puisque nous sommes au courant ?

- Il n'y en a pas, nous nous préparons juste.

- Je vais donc en faire autant. Il est dans les parages et la prochaine fois je ne le raterais pas.

- Joins-toi à nous ce soir au repas. Il risque d'être animé » fit-il avec un drôle de sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon à Sasuke.


End file.
